Rain's Lullaby
by Shadow-Hoshi
Summary: Cyborg remembers a gril he once knew who suffered in the accident. WARNING: If you don't like Cyborg i suggest you don't read, but that's only a suggestion.
1. 1

Hey readers I've decided to make a new story!!!!!!!!!!! *balloons and confetti* I have shamefully fallen out of the Shadow's Rebirth story. I just don't feel the motivated to keep writing it, now so I'm giving you something else to keep you all occupied. WARNING: If you're a Cyborg hater DON'T READ MY STORY. I'LL GET NOTHING BUT MEANINGLESS FLAMES FROM YOU PEOPLE. There's no need for either of us to waste our time. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...but who knows what the future will hold...  
  
ch1  
The city slept contently in the crisp September night. Cool, unusually quiet, and slightly windy. Everything was in complete peace for a change. The streets were empty, save for a few insomniacs, hardly anything moved or stirred. Except for one in Titans Tower.  
  
Cyborg stirred uneasily in this sleep. He had been having the same dream for the past week. He personally would have called it a nightmare. It was the same as before. He was in the past when he wasn't known as Cyborg, but his birth name, Victor Stone. He was traveling with his best friend to visit his parents at S.T.A.R. labs. That fateful day, the scientists, including his father, were working on the inter-dimensional study and observation project. Victor's friend, Carmen, was amazed by the scientists' labs and gadgets.  
  
Carmen was a very petite girl, but a fast runner. She had her own style that few criticized. Her hair was jet black with silver streaks in her bangs and the tips of her hair. Her eyes are what Victor loved the most, they were a dark blue, but if you looked closely they seemed to turn lighter closer to the pupil. Carmen had a soft voice, and a creative talent. She would write songs, poems, stories and won several awards. Soccer and track were her best sports, the only sports Victor couldn't surpass her in.  
  
As she tinkered with some gadgets and Victor talked with his mother, a blob creature got through the dimensional barrier and killed Victor's mother. It leaped up to attack Victor, but Carmen got in its way. The blob split in two and attack them both.  
  
"Carmen!" he screamed. They reached out to touch, but the distance was too great and Victor blacked out.  
  
Cyborg woke up in a sweat. Breathing heavily, he looked around to regain his senses. He took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. 2:56 a.m. Cyborg walked over to the far side of his room. He took a framed picture out of a drawer. Carmen was on his back wrapping her left arm around his neck and waving at the camera with the right. He was holding her knees and smiling up at her. Cyborg smiled at the memory, the frowned at the next, that picture was taken only 45 minutes before the accident.  
  
His father had told him that Carmen's body had been completely devoured by the blob thing. They don't exactly know what happened to Carmen, but they just assumed she had died and left it at that.  
  
"I miss you, Carmen," Cyborg whispered. He put the picture down and took out a small music box.  
  
Cyborg wound it up and it began to play his favorite song, Rain's Lullaby. It was one that Carmen had written herself. She had given him the box as a birthday present. The box was dark cherry wood and had the words "to: Victor, from: Carmen" engraved on the bottom. He thought back. He knew the words by heart and remembered the day she first sang it to him.  
  
He and Carmen were walking home from school as it began to downpour. They ran under a bridge for cover. Victor ringed out his sopping wet shirt and Carmen swayed slightly side to side.  
  
"What are you thinking up now?" Victor asked. He knew her body language from all the years he'd known her.  
  
"A song." She answered, eyes closed. Victor leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, let's hear it," He provoked. Carmen opened her eyes.  
  
"Mmmm, ok," Carmen looked up at the raining sky.  
  
Awakened in the night by a clap of thunder  
  
The darkness is frightening as shadows dance  
  
Clouds cover up the light from the moon  
  
What I need now is someone to hold me  
  
What do I do?  
  
Then I hear the  
  
Tap, tap, tap of the pouring rain  
  
The gentle rhythm as lightning strikes  
  
Tap, tap, tap sings the pouring rain  
  
Shadows and lightning dance in harmony  
  
The thunder applauses the performance at hand  
  
The light and the darkness intertwine  
  
As the rain sings its lullaby  
  
I fall into slumber 'till next time  
  
I hear the  
  
Tap, tap, tap of the pouring rain  
  
The gentle rhythm as lightning strikes  
  
Tap, tap, tap sings the pouring rain  
  
Shadows and lightning dance in harmony  
  
Victor looked at her in awe. The bridge had added a heavenly echo to her magnificent voice. The way she could come up with that by something as simple as rain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ How was that? Good yes? Ok, I don't want flames, but "helpful" suggestions. None of that "AHH your story sux" crap ok? 


	2. 2

I really hoped everyone liked the first chapter. A special thanks to Lord Beca for getting me the necessary information. Now on with chapter 2 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ disclaimer: read ch 1 and Soul Calibar2 is not mine.  
  
Cyborg didn't know how long he stood there listening to Carmen's music box, but his internal alarm woke him from his trance. He put the music box in a small cargo container in his left leg. Carmen's box was his lucky charm. Every time Cyborg got in a scuffle with one of the other Titans or didn't exactly 'win' a battle, he knew he had the box and remembered the song. Then, he thought of what Carmen might say. She always knew how to cheer him up again. Cyborg walked to the living room for breakfast.  
  
Everyone was in their usual spots. Robin and Beast boy were playing Soul Calibur2, Raven was meditating by the window, and Starfire was in the kitchen mixing foods that shouldn't be mixed.  
  
"Good morning Cyborg," Starfire welcomed as cheery as possible.  
  
"Hey Star," Cyborg smiled.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast? I just finished it," She held out a spoon of what looked to be mashed potatoes, marshmallows, ketchup, and orange sherbet.  
  
"Uh, thanks Star but I think I'll pass," Cyborg pushed the spoon away and walked over to the TV.  
  
"Hey guys, who's winnin'?" Cyborg leaned forward on the back of the couch and watched the match. Robin was Mitsurugi and Beast boy was Charade. Robin ducked just in time to avoid Beast boy's blow and launched an attack.  
  
"Mitsurugi wins" the game announced. Robin pumped his fists in the air as Beast boy looked at the TV in disbelief; jaw dropped all the way to the floor.  
  
"NO WAY! That didn't happen! That couldn't happen!" Beast boy shouted. Cyborg and Robin laughed at his tantrum.  
  
"Looks like it did BB, now it's my turn to whip Robin's butt," Cyborg challenged. Robin took the bait.  
  
"All right, you're on!" They chose their characters, Robin-Mitsurugi and Cyborg-Link.  
  
"Battle one, FIGHT!" The TV announced. As the battle raged, a policeman made his way by speedboat to Titan's Tower. Raven had completed her meditation and noticed the boat docking.  
  
"There's someone here," Raven announced monotonously.  
  
"Can you go meet them?" Robin asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Raven sighed and dematerialized into the floor.  
  
The police officer looked up at the tower, admiring its size he didn't notice the black vortex on a near by rock. Raven came through the vortex and looked at the police officer.  
  
"Um, can I help you?" She asked. The sudden presence of Raven made the officer jump slightly. He shook his head and came back to his senses.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm looking for a Victor Stone, I was informed that he was residing here," the officer answered. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Victor Stone?" Raven questioned. The officer reread the paper he was given and nodded. Raven got out her communicator. "Robin, there's a police officer hear looking for Victor Stone," she called. Robin paused the game.  
  
"Victor Stone?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I don't know a Victor Stone, Cyborg do you..." Robin looked to his side and Cyborg was walking out the door. "Hey Cyborg, where are you goin'?" Robin called out.  
  
"I'm Victor Stone, or at least I used to be," Cyborg jogged out the door to the elevator and hit G for ground floor.  
  
When Cyborg emerged from the elevator Raven was talking to the officer.  
  
"Are you sure Victor Stone isn't here?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty sure," Raven answered. Cyborg walked over to the two of them.  
  
"I'm Victor Stone, you got somethin' for me?" Cyborg completely ignored the weird look on Raven's face.  
  
"Yes sir, I have a package for you. The police recovered it while investigating S.T.A.R. labs a few months ago. Your name is on a paper in there and we assumed it belonged to you or someone you know." The officer explained. Cyborg tore open the top of the box and his eyes grew at what he saw. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ HAHAHA I'm leaving a cliffhanger! The more reviews I get the more I'll post. 


	3. 3

Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, I had to do it to keep you on the edge. Total strategy. Anyways back to the story. Note: In this chapter there is some CyborgRaven interaction, not lemon or nothing just conversation; understand this THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ch3  
  
Cyborg hadn't seen any trace of Carmen in years and now he had her very life in his hands. A simple thing yet, very special to her. Her backpack. It held everything that was dear to her heart. It looked exactly the same; the brown wore leather, the binding on the left strap slightly torn. Even the key chain that read 'It's ok to talk to yourself as long as you don't answer'. Cyborg was lost for words. He felt his heart skip a beat or maybe even stop for that instant.  
  
"Thanks, I don't have to sign anywhere do I?" He asked avoiding eye contact with both the officer and Raven.  
  
"No sir," the officer replied confused by Cyborg's reaction on seeing the bag.  
  
"Good," Cyborg turned and headed for the elevator. Raven watched Cyborg walk off, and then she jogged to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Raven asked concerned. She looked up at Cyborg. His eyes were dazed like he was trying to hide something.  
  
"I'm fine," Cyborg replied and quickened his pace. Raven stopped short in her steps. She watched him enter the elevator. His hands were clenched in fists. Raven glared.  
  
"You are not fine,"  
  
Cyborg leaned against the elevator wall. He stared at the bag that began to blur. He shook his head violently. He wouldn't cry over her again. He was over all of that. Carmen was gone; there was nothing he could do.  
  
"I am over it, right? I can't be still dwelling in the past, but then, why does it hurt so much?" Cyborg walked back to the living room. Robin was still waiting on the couch for them to continue their fight. Instead of walking to the couch, Cyborg headed towards the door.  
  
"Cyborg, where you goin'? Don't you want to finish kickin' my butt?" Robin asked competitively. Cyborg didn't look at Robin or anybody, he just kept walking.  
  
"I don't feel like playing anymore," the doors closed behind him. The Titans looked at each other. Raven entered the living room as Cyborg exited.  
  
"Raven, what is it that is troubling Cyborg?" Starfire asked. Raven looked over to the door.  
  
"No idea," she lied. Raven had an idea, just not a good one. What ever was in the package made Cyborg very tense and upset him to the extreme. She knew the feeling, she saw it in his eyes, a painful memory had returned in Cyborg's mind.  
  
"Dude, what's his deal?" Beast boy had reentered the living room after retrieving a new game from his room. "I saw Cyborg in the hall, right? And I asked him where he was goin'; he death glared me and said it wasn't any of my business. What's wrong with him?" Beast boy scanned faces for an explanation.  
  
"Raven, are you sure you don't know what's wrong? Who came?" Robin asked in his leader tone.  
  
"It was a police officer, he gave something to Cyborg. That's probably what upset him," She answered.  
  
Cyborg closed his bedroom door behind him; he leaned against it and sunk to the floor. He tossed the box aside and further examined the bag. Everything was starting to get blurry again. Cyborg held the bag to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. It felt the same. The leather was soft from God knows how many years of use. It even smelled the same. That musty, after- rain smell. Cyborg sniffed a tear away and untied the drawstrings that held the bag closed. He reached in and found her binder. It held everything she had created since first grade. The plastic on the bottom corner was coming off and the cardboard underneath showed through. He looked through all of her drawings, lyrics, stories, poems, and she had the majority of her awards in the binder as well. Cyborg started to hear her voice in his head.  
  
"If something was to happen to my work I'd be devastated. I carry them with me incase I need reference or something like that." She had said. Cyborg took a deep breath and set the binder aside. Next, he pulled out her CD player. The blue chrome top was scratched and beaten. She always had her headphones either covering her ears or around her neck. Cyborg remembered how much trouble she got into when ever she stepped in class.  
  
"You never where one to back down, Carmen," Cyborg thought out loud. He heard her voice again.  
  
"But Mr. Jetru if I don't have my CD player I will feel incomplete and my insanity would plague this school. I don't listen to it; it's just my sanctuary," Carmen was always a little eccentric, but saying her CD player was her sanctuary got her weird looks for all of the teachers. The other students who knew Carmen well knew she probably would plague the school. An insane Carmen was a dangerous Carmen. Cyborg chuckled at the fact that she won that argument. He continued to looked through her things and found the friendship medallion they had shared in third grade. The strap was broken when she got it snagged on her coat and almost strangled herself. It was a cheap plastic one but it still had the ability to make you want one. Cyborg looked in the bag and found the shirt she wore the day before. It was a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and her favorite saying on the front and the back. The front read 'recipe for me (see back)' and the back had the instructions. 'TBSP of ground weird, ½ cup of freak, ¾ tsp of dried alien, stir over medium heat for 30 minutes, add 3 drops of insanity, let sit for 5 minutes. WARNING: may cause explosions under certain circumstances.' Cyborg folded up the shirt and put it with the binder, CD player, & friendship medallion on his right side. There wasn't much left in the bag, just her CD holder and her wallet. It was a men's wallet but she didn't really care.  
  
"Victor, all I need is something to hold what little money I have. If I carry around this backpack what good would a purse do me? And I really don't want to have to take everything out of the bag just to find $0.15." Cyborg grinned. Her argument skills were quite acute. He opened the wallet and one of those folding picture things came out. Pictures of the two of them, that was it. Just the two of them expressing their unbreakable bond of friendship. There was even a picture of them sleeping in the back of English class. And another one...the one taken right before she confessed her feelings for him. That day, they had the chance to make the bond they shared even stronger. She played her part, but it made him nervous. If something went wrong between them not only would he lose his girlfriend but also his best friend.  
  
"Hey Victor, I'll let you sleep on it ok? I don't need an answer right now," Her face was so red one would have though she ran the mile in 4 minutes.  
  
"I should've said yes when I had the chance," Cyborg chocked out. He wrapped his arms around his knees and began to sob.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *beep breath* That was chapter 3. Everything in bold is want Carmen said. If it doesn't show up it's not my fault. R&R. 


	4. 4

I really hope you guys have liked my story so far and you weren't just being nice. My last chapter may have been slightly hard to read but I'll try and change things. Note: Bold is Carmen Italic is Victor. I'm terribly sorry if it doesn't show up like the previous chapters.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch4 

            Cyborg stayed in his room for most of the day. He had cried himself to sleep on his floor and didn't feel like letting the rest of the Titans know he had been crying. He would describe it as a pride thing. He always had to be strong growing up, so he felt very self-conscious about what people thought of him. Carmen was the only person in the world he could think of that had ever seen him cry. They were both eleven, Victor grandparents got into a car accident. His grandfather died in the car and his grandmother died in the hospital. At the funeral, Both of Victor's parents cried. Carmen sniffed a little in sympathy for the family members, but she believed that there was an afterlife and that's when people were the happiest. Victor and Carmen left the funeral early while his parents stayed and grieved with the other family members. The two walked in silence for a while.

            **"Hey Victor, why didn't you cry with your family?" **

_"Why should I cry?" _

**"I don't know, just asking,"** __

_            "I have to be strong, if I cry people will think I'm a sissy," _They walked under the bride that they played under as small children. The same bride Carmen thought or would think up Rain's Lullaby.

            **"You know, you don't have to be so strong around me, I know you're not a sissy. I think that if you cry when you need too it makes you a lot stronger," **Victor turned and looked at her curiously. 

            _"What do you mean crying makes you stronger?"_ She walked around him and sat on a small bench. 

            **"Well, every person has their limits to how much they can hold inside. Crying let's all of the pain, sorrow, loss, and even the unbearable joy out of the body. We're all like buckets. All of the emotions we keep piling up inside will eventually overflow. You need to let it out once in a while or it can kill you from the inside out. If there's someone who can understand that, they'll help you let out more. You'll feel brand new, and that always feels good, understand?" **She looked up at him with the most trusting eyes anyone could imagine. Once all of that had sunken in, memories of his grandparents had popped into his head like a waterfall pouring into…a bucket. He suddenly realized how much he held inside and tears began to flow. He didn't cry franticly, just tears and sniffs. It was enough. Carmen smiled at him and he rested his head on her shoulder as she held him. She was so warm; he wanted to fall asleep being held by the one person he truly trusted and the one who understood him best. Soon to be the person to confess her feelings for him and the one regret he had. 

            "Why did _you_ have to die? Why you? Why not someone else? Why not… me?" Cyborg sat at the desk in his room. "I wasn't ready for you to go. Why couldn't my father just let me die? I could be with you right now in that spirit realm you said you believed in," Cyborg closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He remembered the day she told him about her beliefs in a spirit realm, where people went when they died and became part of a different world without all of the separation and hate the made the Earth a corrupted place. They were twelve and walking home from one of her soccer games. They walked under the same bridge and found an infant kitten in their path. Carmen set down her things and jogged over to the motionless animal. A crow was by the kitten and pecking at it's tail.

            **"Oh! Shoo Shoo! Go find a different meal!" **Carmen flailed her arms at the bird. It cawed and flew into a near by tree. Carmen picked up the poor kitten and sat on the old bench.

            _"Carmen, I pretty sure it's dead,"_

**"Are you so sure?" **She sounded almost angry.

_            "I'm just saying what I think. If the crow was going to eat it, and it does sure does look dead,"_

**            "Looks can be deceiving, you know," **Victor sat down by Carmen and took the kitten from her as gently as he could. **"It's sad, if the poor thing is dead it won't have much to say to the other spirits," **Carmen looked at the ground and sniffed back a tear. Victor raised an eyebrow and stroked the kitten softly with the side of his index finder. He had seen his father do it to a puppy when it wouldn't breathe when their dog had a litter, so it might work on cats too.

            _"Wadda ya mean?" _

**"I've always believed that when things leave this world they go to a sort of spirit realm where all the spirits go. They're all happy and laughing. They share with each other the things they experienced on Earth. Good and bad. It's really sad when something dies so young, because they won't have much to share." **Victor thought for a moment of what Carmen said. A spirit realm would be fun. Just talking to other dead people about their life and all the things that they endured. As Victor stroked the kitten in deep thought, it began to stir. The once lifeless kitten squeaked its infant meow for mom and Carmen's eyes filled with tears of joy.

            _"Would ya look at that, it worked," _Victor stared at the tiny thing and smiled as Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck.

            **"Victor, you're wonderful! Now this little one will tell the other spirits what you did for it," **He smiled sheepishly.

            A knock at the door made Cyborg jump and jerk you his head. 

            "It's open," he called. Raven entered the room.

            "Hey Cyborg pizza's here. You hungry?" She asked trying to be nice. Memories were a hard thing to get rid of, especially painful ones.

            "Thanks, but I ain't hungry," Cyborg said avoiding eye contact. Raven looked down at her feet then walked over to Cyborg. She crossed her legs and levitated.

            "Something's bothering you," Raven stared at him straight in the eyes. 

            "Nothing's bothering me, I'm fine," Cyborg crossed his arms and rocked in his chair. Raven glared at him.

            "Liar. I can tell, a mood swing that fast gives the whole charade away. You can't hide it from _me_," He felt her stare seeing right through his mask.

            "Look nothing's wrong, I'm just having an off day that's all," Cyborg countered.

            "So, you want to talk about it?"

            "No."

            "So something is wrong. If you keep it bottled up inside you like that you're going to hurt yourself. I know…memories can hurt Cyborg, but if you talk to someone about it you'll feel better. Discussing my problems is hard for me too, but maybe offering to listen to your problems will help me learn to discuss mine," Raven blushed slightly to admitting such things, but maybe it would make Cyborg feel less alone and talk to her about this. She didn't like seeing her friends hurt and suffering alone because they're too stubborn or self-conscious. Cyborg looked at her wide eyed. How did she know it was a memory? He chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

            "The way you said that, I almost thought you were her," Cyborg stood up and walked over to the framed picture of him and Carmen.

            "Thought I was who?" Raven walked over to him.

            "Her," Cyborg showed her the picture. She took it from his hands and scanned it over. 

            "Who is she?" Raven asked admiring the picture.

            "My very best friend, Carmen," Cyborg said proudly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ok that's chapter 4!!!!!!!! I know it's a little short, but it's still good yes? R&R I'm trying to get the stupid bold and italic thing to work. 


	5. 5

Yay the bold and italic thingy worked I'm so happy! *sniff* Anywho, I'm really glad you're all liking my story. A special thanks to Lord Beca for telling me how to make the bold and italics work. You've been a big help, and all of the good reviews have permanently raised my self confidence as a writer and I hope to get better. Now Chapter 5!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch5

            Raven looked over the girl in the picture. The expression on both her face and Cyborg's were so full of joy she felt slightly jealous.

            "Your best friend?" 

            "Yeah, she could fix just about anything with crazy glue and surgical type," Cyborg laughed out loud. Raven looked at him with concern as he walked back to his desk. Why would he be depressed because of his best friend?

            "What happened to her?" Cyborg's bitter smile turned into a frown. He looked at his feet and at the bag on his desk. Cyborg hesitated.

            "She…was killed…by the same thing that made me…this," He gestured with his hands and looked down at his legs. Raven's look of concern turned into shock.

            "I'm sorry I asked, really I am. I didn't mean to make you say it," Raven almost felt like crying, but thanks to her powers she couldn't. She walked over to Cyborg and handed him the picture. He stroked the frame.

            "If it means anything, my best friend died too," Raven said after a quick mental battle. Cyborg looked up at her, sympathy in his eyes. "So, I understand how alone you feel, Cyborg," Raven's cheeks turned a light pink. 

            "You…understand?" Cyborg didn't think anyone in the tower would know the loneliness he felt. He mentally slapped himself for being so ignorant and selfish. The Titans were all his friends and he felt intimidated by them! They were his friends and he didn't trust them. "I'm sorry. Can I ask what happened?" Cyborg asked almost in a whisper. Raven levitated.

            "My best friend was…my mother. She died in Azerath by an illness, like everyone else." A tear escaped Raven's eye. By expressing too much sadness one of Cyborg's computers cracked and twisted like a rubix cube. "Sorry," she mumbled. Cyborg brushed her tear from her face.

            "No big deal. Now I have free space for one that actually works." He smiled. Raven returned his smile with a timid smirk. They were suddenly interrupted by a deep growl from Cyborg's stomach. He turned red in the face.

            "Wait here," Raven instructed as she chuckled. She dematerialized into the floor.

            Raven came out of the floor near the kitchen. She looked around and found both her and Cyborg's pizzas. Each of the Titans got their own pizza. Raven grabbed the pizzas and made her way to the door.

            "Raven, did you talk to Cyborg?" Robin asked in the same leader tone.

            "Yes, and so did his stomach," Raven said sarcastically. She turned and headed for Cyborg's room.  As he waited for Raven's return, Cyborg remembered how much Carmen liked food. Italian mainly, or just about anything with tomato sauce. 

            _"Hey Carmen, my mom wants you and your family over for dinner tonight, can you come?"_

**"I don't really know, my parents are having issues," **Carmen replied sadly.

_            "Sorry, if they can come can you make it? Mom's making spaghetti!" _ Victor provoked.  Her eyes widened.

            **"Hey if they don't make it, I sure will! Your mom's spaghetti rocks!"** Carmen jumped up and down with glee.

            "Cyborg," Raven's voice brought him out of his daydream. She stood in the doorway holding two pizzas. "I brought pizza,"

            "Oh, uh, thanks Raven,"

            "Were you thinking about her? If so I didn't mean to interrupt," 

            "I's aright." Cyborg had brought another chair out so Raven could sit

            "What was she like?" Raven questioned eating her pizza.

            "She was very…what's a good word to describe her?" Cyborg ponders for a moment. "She's real hard to explain in one word," he scratched his head.

            "So explain her in multiple words," Raven suggested.

            "She was very understanding and very set in her own beliefs. Carmen, I guess, was a person not easily led or influenced." Raven closed her eyes trying to get a picture in her of this friend of Cyborg's. "She helped anyone that needed help without feeling criticism, she made everything balanced. She strengthened the weak and softened the strong. Her advice was rarely rejected."

            "Carmen sounds like a saint," Raven thought out loud. Cyborg snickered.

            "I wouldn't go that far. Carmen was a really good person, but because of the fact that she carried a lot of pain for others it made her moody. At those times just about anything set her off. In rage, in tears, in hysterical laughter, whatever!" Cyborg threw his hands in the air. 

            "It must've been hard for her doing stuff like that,"

            "Hey, but she had a way of getting rid of stress like that," Cyborg handed her Carmen's binder. Raven skimmed through the pages and her eyes grew wide in awe. "Impressive huh?"

            "She did all this? These were all done by her?" Raven looked at Cyborg, jaw slightly dropped. He nodded. As Raven looked through the lyrics section a little green lizard made his way behind her chair.

            "Hey guys! Whatcha lookin' at?" Beast boy looked over Raven's shoulder. Startled, Raven slammed the binder shut. Cyborg grabbed Beast boy's shirt and dragged him to the door.

            "Ever heard of knocking? Try it sometime!" Cyborg pushed him out the door and shut it. Beast boy rubbed his head.

            "Dude!?" Raven glared at the door.

            "Pain in the butt," Cyborg sat down and grabbed another piece of his pizza. Raven re-found her place and came across Rain's Lullaby.

            "I really like this one," she pointed.

            "Which one?"

            "Rain's Lullaby," Raven read the song again. It had so much emotion in it.

            "That one's my fav. Wanna hear it?" Cyborg got the box out of the cargo container in his leg and handed it to Raven.

            "You have it in a music box?" Raven asked as she gently wound it up.

            "Yep. Best present I ever got," As Raven wound the small wooden box she wondered how Cyborg handled Carmen's death. He was very strong, but even the strong have their limits. She wound the box to the end and it began to play the song. Raven followed the tune with the lyrics. Its minor tone soothed her mind, she felt like falling asleep almost.

_Awakened in the night by a clap of thunder_

_The darkness is frightening as shadows dance_

_Clouds cover up the light from the moon_

_What I need now is someone to hold me _

_What do I do?_

_Then I hear the_

_Tap, tap, tap of the pouring rain _

_The gentle rhythm as lightning strikes_

_Tap, tap, tap sings the pouring rain_

_Shadows and lightning dance in harmony_

_The thunder applauses the performance at hand_

_The light and the darkness intertwine _

_As the rain sings its lullaby_

_I fall into slumber 'till next time_

_I hear the_

_Tap, tap, tap of the pouring rain_

_The gentle rhythm as lightning strikes _

_Tap, tap, tap sings the pouring rain_

_Shadows and lightning dance in harmony_

            The box stopped the heavenly song. Raven looked at Cyborg, who was in silent tears.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

How do ya like that!? Good yes? I know it took me a while but, it's done now. Always keep this in mind; **THIS IS NOT A RAVENCYBORG FIC!!!!!**

Do you understand? R&R


	6. 6

 Hey who liked chapter 5? *crickets* It took me a while to write but it's up so there! Well…blah blah…ok chapter 6. I will remind you again: **THIS IS NOT A CYBORG RAVEN FIC!!!! **As for Robin and Starfire, they're a couple made in heaven so of course they're going out! Raven and Beast boy…not so much. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch 6

            Hot tears streamed down Cyborg's face. The song gave so much joy, but so much sorrow. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Raven looked at him with sympathy, sorrow and concern. She had never seen him cry. He didn't seem that type of person. Cyborg wiped the tears away in vain because only more tears would come. He felt slightly embarrassed about crying in front of Raven, but she understood the pain he felt which was comforting in a way. Their pizzas were room temperature and only a quarter gone from each.  Raven looked at the small wooden box in her hands. The dark cherry wood was smooth and well polished. The knob was less than sparkling indicating its age.

            "Cyborg? You going to be alright?" Raven stood up and placed the music box by the picture. "Cyborg?" She placed a caring hand on his shoulder and did something unexpected…she wrapped her arms around him. "I know it hurts and I'll help you through it because I know all too well how much you hurt inside. You feel empty and alone, but you're not alone in this matter," Cyborg put his hand on her arm as his bottom lip quivered.

            "I just miss her so much. I have nightmares about her for a week then this guy comes and hands me her most cherished things, I just…" he was cut off by a new rush off tears. "I don't think I can take anymore," Cyborg sniffed away the tears and Raven put her arms to her sides. "Thanks Raven, I guess I needed someone to talk to. Without Carmen I don't feel as if I can talk to anyone about my problems anymore." Cyborg put the music box back in his leg. The alarm rang throughput the Tower. The two of them ran to the living room.

            "What's happened?" Raven asked entering.

            "There's a robbery at 1st National Bank, Titans go!" Robin ran out the door, closely followed by Starfire. 

            "Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Beast boy called to Raven. She glanced at Cyborg from the corner of her eye.

            "Nothing."

            The Titans arrived at the chaos of the robbery. A middle-aged woman with brown hair ran out, arms full of 1st National Bank merchandise. Robin raised an eyebrow. The woman kept running to her car.

            "They don't pay me enough to begin with! I have children to take care of!" she yelled to no one unparticular. (A/N:*snort*) The Titans entered the bank but saw no robber. 

            "There is no one here?" Starfire asked confused. Robin checked the vault. It was locked. No one had entered the vault, so where was the robber?

            "Titans split up, maybe we'll find him that way," Robin towards a door. The rest of the Titans went separated directions. Starfire noticed some oozy green stuff on the floor. She cringed as it stuck to her fingers.

            "I think I have found something, it looks like zotrofian quarzak slug slime," she announced. The other Titans came to Starfire's call. "Smells like it too," she cringed again at the putrid odor. Cyborg ran the slime through his scanner.   The ooze was not in the inventory of manufactured items or of animal species.

            "It just might be a zoplaptian quartsnack or whatever you called it, my scanners can't find anything," Cyborg admitted. 

            "Keep searching, we'll find something eventually," Robin got out a flashlight and the Titans continued the search for the mysterious robber. "This is strange. The computer said a robber was happening but this bank doesn't seem to have lost anything. There's not even a sign of a struggle to enter," Robin rubbed his chin in thought. Beast boy noticed a broad shadow down the hall.

            "Hey guys," he pointed to the shadow. Cyborg prepared his cannon as the Titans creped towards the shadow. As they got closer they heard deep gurgling noises and muffed sounds. They turned the corner to see a giant green blob over a disintegrating man. His eyes full of terror as the blob sucked him dry. His screams were muffled by the blob's mass and he disappeared into oblivion. The Titans screamed in horror at what they had seen. The blob turned its attention to the Titans. Starfire hands turned green and she fired at the blob. It was spread all over the hallway. The Titans lowered their defenses.

            "That took care of that. Good job Star," Robin congratulated.

            "It ain't over yet," Cyborg stood motionless, staring at the mess in the hall which was pulling itself back together. That thing was too familiar to Cyborg. It was the monster that haunted his dreams, the same monster that took Carmen away from him and in return gave him his only regret. The blob screamed at the Titans and launched an attack.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

HAHAHAHA Who's the 3v1[ cliffhanger person?! I know it's a short one but just wait for chapter 7…(dun dun duuuun)  R&R


	7. from the darkness

 Ok someone is telling me to make my story a RavenCyborg fic, do you have absolutely the slightest idea how that would screw up my plot? I have it mapped out in my head and that's the way it's going to go. Not to be insulting but this won't become a CyRae fic.  Only one person knows what's generally going to happen and I intend to keep it that way for now. Come the next chapter all of you are going to go: Oooooooooh! You'll see. Also I will title a chapter when it is seriously important, like this one,

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch7

            The blob launched its attack on the Titans. Robin prepared his staff, Starfire got her starbolts ready, Raven chanted, and Beast boy changed in to a________________. Cyborg stood there as haunting memories flooded his mind. The terrible things that happened to Carmen could happen to the other Titans!

            "I won't let it happen again," Cyborg thought out loud. He ran for the Titans, no way on this Earth would he let them suffer the same fate as Carmen. He grabbed Robin and Starfire and tucked them under his left arm.

            "Cyborg, what are you doing?!" Robin struggled to get free from his teammates grip to no avail. Cyborg rushed over to Raven and covered her mouth before she could attack. Beast boy leaped at the blob but was cut short by Cyborg's tug at his ankle. As soon as he got all of the Titans, Cyborg ran down a different hall, closely followed by the blob. It screeched at them and moved surprisingly fast. Cyborg turned sharp and found the door to the janitor's closet. Out of desperation he shoved the Titans in and slammed the door.  

            "Dude, what just happened?" Beast boy asked in the darkness. The Titans struggled to free themselves from the closet but like most of those 'lots of people crammed into a tiny space' it didn't turn out so well.

            "Who's closest to the door?" Robin asked. Beast boy saw the light under the door.

            "I think I am," he announced.

            "Can you find the knob?" Robin asked once again in that ever so popular leader tone. (A/N: he'll be doing his 'leader tone' often) Beast boy moved his hand along the wall then turned red in the face. A loud smack was heard through out the hall. 

            "Sorry Raven," Beast boy rubbed his smarting face. "Dude, I can't find it! What do I do?"

            "Keep searching," Robin ordered.

            "Why don't you come over and search?" Beast boy snapped.

            "Please friends, we must work together if we wish to free ourselves," As Starfire tried her best to calm things between Robin and Beast boy, Raven was lost in thought. 

'Why did Cyborg do that? That look of fear in his eyes was unmistakable; he's seen that thing before,' Raven tried her best to put the pieces together. 'Terror, knowledge, and something else. Wait!' "What did he mean when he said 'I won't let it happen again'?" Raven asked out loud. The other Titans stopped their scuffling and listened to what Raven was saying, even if she didn't mean for them to. 'Again. Again? Let what happen again?' Then it hit her! 

"Raven what is troubling you?" Starfire asked confused. 

"That thing is the same thing that took her away from him! He didn't want us to suffer her fate!" Raven dematerialized into the floor. The access space made the other Titans fall to the side. Raven ran down the long hall way. 'He can't do this on his own!'

Cyborg made the blob chase him out of the bank and away from the Titans. He ran under a bridge and waited for the blob, he wasn't unaware of the danger or unarmed like he was back then. Cyborg prepared his cannon as the blob slowly turned the corner. The horrid creature seemed to smile as if it remembered the incident and screeched. Cyborg remembered, he remembered it all too well. It haunted his dreams with the terribly fresh memory of his lost friend's torture and the giant empty void in his heart which she had filled. 

They had just gotten out of school for the summer. Victor's parents had told him to meet them at work so they could all go out to dinner.

            **"Are you sure your parents won't mind if I tag along?" **Carmen questioned.

_            "Nah, they won't care. My folks love you and you're practically a member of our family anyway. Why would they mind?" _Victor had convinced her to come with them to dinner as he always did. Everything was more fun when Carmen was around. Besides, he insinuated a fight with his father, if Carmen was around the yelling and screaming would have to wait.

            **"You seem tense, parent trouble?"**

_"Father trouble, as always."_

**"What's he upset at you for now?"**__

_            "I signed up for track without his permission,"_ Victor scowled at the ground.

            **"Victor, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have suggested you signing up. I should really know better than that by now." **Victor stopped and looked at her. She had her own family troubles and yet she worried so much about his. Carmen's parents weren't the nicest of people. Her father drank and worked a lot. When her mother was out he constantly brought home strange women. Her mother was almost the same. She drank, smoked, and did drugs. Carmen was never really her target of abuse, but her many siblings got constant beatings and shouts. Carmen wasn't home most of the time and avoided the abuse. She practically claimed the guest room at Victor's house and was considered part of the family. She helped with chores and lots of other things. When Carmen had to go home she came to school the next day quiet and timid. She had a bully teacher that put the spot on the quiet kids. One time, in early December, when she had to go home she got yelled at by her mother and slapped by her father. She came to school the next day longing for her dear friend Victor to make her feel less alone, but he didn't go to school that day. The teacher picked on her especially because it was the rare occasion when she was quieter than a mouse. He asked her sarcastic questions and the majority if the class laughed at her silence. She didn't take it very well. Carmen screamed at them while a river of tears poured out of her eyes. **"WHY DO YOU DO THINGS LIKE THINGS LIKE THIS?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT HURTS, SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Carmen ran away that day. She ran to the one place of sanctuary she had: the bridge. Her and Victor's bridge. They claimed it as their own. They even carved their names on the old wooded bench. When Victor walked to school the next day he walked alone. Two girls who where in Carmen's class told him what happened the day before. They said she blew up at the teacher and ran from the school. Victor was shocked and guilty. His best friend suffered abuse and he wasn't there for her as she had _always_ been there for him. Victor turned and ran for the bridge. He knew how she thought; he knew she would go to the bridge. That's where he found her. Cold, dirty, dazed. 

_"Carmen?" _Victor knelt down beside his traumatized friend. She looked so small there, so defenseless. He held her close as she sobbed into his shirt. _"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." _ 

            Now Cyborg faced his greatest enemy. The thing that took his best friend away from him. This best friend and possible love. If only he hadn't hesitated. The blob leaped to attack as Cyborg fired his cannon. The blob disappeared living a black vortex. From the darkness a purple shoe emerged.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm getting getting good at this cliffhanger thing. *evil snicker* R&R


	8. 8

Ok, people how did you like the 7th chapter? Good yes? Anywho, I need to set a few ground rules, once again I will remind you this is not and will never become a CyRae fic. No matter how you protest I will not change my mind. In my reviews someone asked me not to make Carmen so perfect, understand this, Carmen isn't close to perfect. Cyborg told Raven only the good things about her not the whole shebang. Understand? I also apologize for that one blob of a paragraph; someone said it was sort of hard to read. I'll make chapter 8 better.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch8

            A girl was attached to the purple shoe. She was relatively short. Her hair stopped at her mid-back tied in a low ponytail and black as night. The silver strikes added a strange shine to her beautiful dark blue eyes, which seemed to oddly turn lighter as they got closer to the pupil. Cyborg stared at the girl who came through the mysterious vortex. She stared right back. She looked around her to gain her bearings.

            "C…Carmen?" Cyborg's hands shook, he began to breath heavily as his heart sped up. She girl quickly looked up at him at the call of the name. "Carmen? Is it…no, no it can't be you! You died," Cyborg aimed his cannon. That girl couldn't be Carmen it just couldn't! She died; people from the dead only come back in monster movies. The girl cocked her head to one side, and then took a step forward. Cyborg stepped back a few inches. She continued to walk closer to him; slowly she had backed him against a wall. Cyborg straitened his aim. The girl slowly reached out and lowered Cyborg's cannon to see his face. She narrowed her eyes as if looking for something. 

            "Victor?" She spoke. 

            Raven hadn't the slightest clue where Cyborg went. She panted from her efforts as she stopped for a short rest.

            "Where did he go?" she looked around for some sign. Raven noticed a trail left behind by the blob and followed it. 

            "Is that you, Victor? Victor Stone? Did I finally find you?" Carmen's eyes began to tear up.  She reached up and placed her palm on his cheek and stared straight into his eyes.  The pure intensity of her eyes made Cyborg shudder. "It is you…I found you!" Carmen leaped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I've only been able to dream this moment for so long I almost don't think it's real!" Cyborg restrained her arms and pushed her away. "What's wrong? You…you don't remember me do you?" Her expression went from unlimited joy to almost unbearable sorrow. 

            "I remember Carmen Nash, but I'm not positive you're really her. I've seen so pretty weird stuff in the last four years," Cyborg explained. 

            "I understand. Would this be good enough proof?"  Carmen pulled up her left pant leg and pushed down her sock to reveal a dark red turtle tattoo on her ankle. ( A/N:*evil grin* ) 

            "The tattoo. Hehe, I remember that!" Cyborg laughed. "You got in BIG trouble when my mom found out you got a tattoo at thirteen!" Their laughter echoed under the bridge. 

            "Is that enough proof?" Carmen placed her hands on her hips. Cyborg laughed and wiped away from laughing so hard.

            "Yeah, so is that stance! It really is you!" Carmen hugged him again and was embraced by him in return. "I can't believe it. They told me you died."

            "For a while I thought I did die,"

            Back at the bank, the other Titans managed to get themselves out of the closet and followed the signal from Raven's communicator. 

            "Raven!" Robin called out to her. She stopped running. "Raven, did you find Cyborg?"

            "Not yet, but I've been following the trail of that…thing," Raven pointed to the trail of slime on the road.

            "Good work. It should lead us right to them," Robin waited for Starfire and Beast boy to catch up.

            "Have we located Cyborg?" Starfire asked. 

            "Not yet Star, but the slime trail should lead us to him," Robin explained. Beast boy looked up at the forming rain clouds. The sky was dark and a storm was more than likely to occur when a drop fell on Beast boy's nose. 

            "Dude, we better hurry before the rain washed it away,"

            "Your right. Titans go!" Robin shouted in the easily expected leader tone. The Titans followed the blob's trail in hopes of finding Cyborg, hopefully still alive. They ran down narrow allies and through the old park. Suddenly, it began to downpour and there trail washed away. "No!" Robin slammed his fist on the ground in defeat.

            "Do not fret Robin. If we search individually we may be able to find him with more success," Starfire suggested. The Titans went in separate directions to search for their friend.

            "…and then my dad built Titan's Tower, probably to make it up to me," Cyborg finished telling what had happened to him after the accident. They had seated themselves on the old bench. Carmen listened attentively, as she always did, to his tale. "Your turn. What happened to you?"

            "It's actually kind of hard to explain," Carmen admitted.

            "Lots of things are,"

            "Well, when the blob thingy attacked me it began to send me to its own dimension to be devoured there. Apparently something interfered and I didn't go the whole way. I stopped in the dimensional index, that's where I've been for the last four years," Carmen explained.

            "Dimensional index? What's that?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

HAHAHA! I'm doing it again! R&R  Tune in for chapter 9 if you want to know what the 'dimensional index' is.


	9. 9

I know chapter 8 was a wee bit short but, I didn't feel like writing anymore last night so I stopped it short. If I don't explain the dimensional index very well I apologize early.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch9

            "What's the dimensional index?" Cyborg asked. He wasn't _entirely _surprise she said something like that. Carmen was one to be quite eccentric.

            "The dimensional index is the place where all of the dimensional portals meet. Kind of like a lobby I guess. How to explain it…" Carmen stroked her chin. "Ok work with me here," Cyborg nodded. "You know that portal I just came through? Well, that was a door in to the index where one could have access to every portal in every universe. The blob thing came through a portal in its universe to ours by passing through the index. You travel so fast when going from portal to portal the index remains invisible to you. Get it?" Carmen asked. (A/N: this goes for you readers too)

            "Kinda, how did you end up in the index instead of the blob's universe?" Cyborg questioned. All of the portal stuff was hard to absorb.

            "I told you, something interfered at the perfect moment so I didn't go through the end portal." Carmen sighed. "This is really hard to explain,"

            "What does the index look like?"

            "It's like an endless void of nothing, reminds me of outer space. You just kinda float around," Carmen spoke with gesticulation.

            "Ok, here's another question. How did you go through that portal?" Cyborg asked. Carmen even looked confused.

            "You mean how did I access the portal or how did I know which portal to pick?"

            "Both."

            "Ok um, I've been in the index for the past four years looking for a way out. I couldn't explain the process scientifically so it's one of those 'I-just-do' things. As for which portal to pick, I saw this beam of light come through a portal and out of curiosity I came to look," Carmen explained.

            "So you're saying our whole re-meet is just a fluke?"

            "Fate doesn't do flukes Victor," Carmen replied stern fully.

            Starfire flew high enough to view the whole city. Looking for Cyborg was difficult after the cloudburst had washed away their trail. Robin looked very upset to say the least, and was in that 'mood'. You know, that mood where he's so upset it makes everyone else have a bad day. He had a right to be though, his friend was being chased by some icky blob monster and he couldn't help because of the little trip to the closet.

            'Where could Cyborg have gone?' Starfire thought to herself. She flew over to a different area and saw a faded green streak on the sidewalk. Starfire got out her communicator. "Robin, I think I have located part of the blob trail."

            "Good job Star! Where are you?" Robin answered. She looked around.

            "Um, I am not certain but I see an old looking building with a high pole in the front to my left, and a store with many lights called 'Bright and Loud' further down on the right side,"

            "Dude, I know where that place is! 'Bright and Loud' is like the coolest arcade in the city. It's near the south middle school," Beast boy informed. 

            "Good job! Raven did you get that?" Robin was already running towards the southern part of the city.

            "Yeah, I'll check out the school,"

            "Ok, Star follow the trail before there's another cloudburst," Robin ordered in the (A/N: just take a guess) leader tone. (A/N: duh!) Starfire followed the blob's trail until it traveled under an old bridge and didn't come out the other side. She landed near the bridge cautiously. Starfire listened carefully as she heard vague voices under the bridge. Then she heard a scream!

            "Cyborg!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I know it's short, sue me! R&R


	10. 10

Please forgive me for my unbearably short chapters I plan to make this one really long or at least longer than the last two. This chapter has a lot of dialogue and fewer descriptions than usual.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ch10

            Starfire prepared her starbolts as she turned the corner. All she saw was Cyborg and some strange girl laughing together. 

            "Amazing how scary things turn funny," Carmen laughed.

            "Yea but that wasn't near as creepy when one of my teammate's powers went all wacky because she watched Wicked Scary. That was so freaky!" Cyborg replied. Starfire blinked twice.

            "Cyborg?" Starfire was completely confused.

            "Oh hey Star! What's up?" Cyborg waved.

            "I thought you were in danger, why did you scream?" Starfire asked.

            "I was telling Carmen about the time when me and BB got suck in Raven's meditation mirror," Cyborg explained. Carmen waved friendly at Starfire.

            "Oh you have met a new friend?" Starfire clasped her hands together in joy.

            "An old friend actually. Starfire Carmen, Carmen Starfire." Cyborg introduced.

            "Hey nice to meet ya," Carmen greeted. Starfire smiled from ear to ear as she bear hugged Carmen.

            "I'm overjoyed to meet you!" Starfire was seemingly oblivious to Carmen's desperate gasps for air. Cyborg grabbed Starfire's arm.

            "Hey hey don't suffocate her now!" Starfire looked down at Carmen's blue face.

"Oh, many apologies," Starfire released Carmen from her 'hug of death'. She darted behind Cyborg and peered around him timidly. The other Titans came running to Starfire's location near 'Bright and Loud' following the blob's fading trail. Raven levitated for a better view. She noticed Starfire under the bridge talking to Cyborg, who had a strange girl hiding behind him. 

"Robin, I found Cyborg. He's under the bridge up ahead," Raven informed.

"Is the blob there too?" Robin asked. Raven looked at the situation again.

"No, but he isn't alone either. There's a girl with him an…" Raven was cut off by Beast boy.

"Oooo, Cy's under a bridge with a girl!" Beast boy laughed. Robin looked at him dominantly as Beast boy snorted quietly. Raven rolled her eyes. Boys can be so immature.

"You were saying Raven," Robin asked her to continue. 

"Starfire's with him too. I'm going ahead; think you guys can find your way?" Raven asked looking down at them. 

"Yeah go on," Robin permitted. Raven levitated quickly towards the bridge. That girl who was hiding from Starfire seemed familiar. Cyborg's picture! That girl looked like Carmen! But, she couldn't be Carmen, Carmen died, or so they said. So apparently she didn't die. Raven quickened her speed. She was anxious to meet this friend of Cyborg's. She already felt like she had met her from Cyborg's descriptions, but now she could meet her for real! When she landed, Starfire was chasing Carmen in a circle around Cyborg, who was obviously dizzy.

"Why are you running from me?" Starfire asked.

"Because you're chasing me, duh!" Carmen replied jokingly. Cyborg followed with his eyes as they ran clockwise then they changed to counterclockwise and his eyes began to swirl. "What's wrong Victor? Dizzy?" Carmen laughed. When she was off guard, Starfire changed back to clockwise and lifted Carmen up in the air like a small child.

"I am victorious!" She announced. Carmen began to swing her feet, trying to reach the ground.

"Ok now, 'Pick on Carmen time' is over and done, put me down,"   Carmen pointed downwards. Starfire placed her on her feet gently. Raven giggled quietly at their antics. She walked over to the three of them. Cyborg shook the dizziness out of his head and noticed her approach. 

"Hey Raven, you missed the fun," Cyborg teased. 

"Actually I witnessed some of the 'excitement'" Raven smiled at them as Carmen tapped Starfire's shoulder.

"You're it!" she said as she ran away. Starfire stood confused as she watched Carmen run from her again.

"I am 'it'? What is 'it'?" She asked Cyborg.

"It's called 'tag' Star. She tagged you, so you have to chase and tag her, remember to say 'you're it' when you tag her," Cyborg explained.

"She much enjoys chase games doesn't she?" Starfire asked as she ran after her. Carmen dodged Starfire's first attempt by jumping on and off the old bench. Cyborg smiled as he watched his friends run around like children.

"Cyborg, is that who I think it is?" Raven asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's Carmen," he replied not taking his eyes off her. "Same smile, same laugh, same tattoo," He snorted and laughed.

"Ta…tattoo?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, Carmen's got a small, dark red turtle tattoo on her ankle. She'll show it to you if you ask her, it's pretty cool," Cyborg looked out from under the bridge and saw Robin and Beast boy running towards them. "Hey guys!" Cyborg waved to them. Robin slowed to a jog as he got closer. Beast boy slowed down and let his arms drag on the ground as he panted. He dropped in front of Raven, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Cyborg, you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the closet thing, guess I panicked," Cyborg scratched the back of his head. The Titans heard a thud and turned their attention to Carmen and Starfire who were tangled up in each other. Carmen had Star in a head lock while Starfire pulled one of Carmen's legs under the other. 

"They're wrestling now?" Raven looked at them in almost amazement how they could be so easily entertained.

"Hey wait for me!" Cyborg called. He jogged over and grabbed Carmen's arms, making her release her head lock on Starfire. When she was free, he restrained her ankles with his feet. "Star, I got her, tickle her before she gets free!" Hearing the plan, Carmen squirmed violently. 

"No, no, NO TICKLING! That's against the rules, two against one ain't fair!" She protested. Starfire giggled as Carmen laughed/screamed. "No more! I surrender!" she managed to get out. Starfire stopped and Cyborg released her.

"Nice teamwork, Star," Cyborg congratulated.

"I'll show you teamwork," Carmen lunged at Cyborg, grabbing his head under her arm; she tripped him up and pinned him to the ground. (A/N: Carmen goes for heads, sound familiar Lord Beca? *evil snicker*) 

"Hey, I thought you surrendered," Cyborg looked over his shoulder at her. Carmen merely stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Raven and the other Titans watched them dog-pile each other like a tennis game. Beast boy watched attentively, routing for both sides.

"Go Cy! Go...umm, Raven what's her name?" Beast boy asked.

"Carmen,"

"Thanks. Go Cy! Go Carmen! You can do it! Yeah!" Beast boy cheered. Robin walked over to Raven.

"Who is she?" He asked quietly.

"Cyborg's childhood friend," She replied. 

"Nice tackle Carmen! Woo Hoo!" Beast boy pumped his left fist in the air. Then he cringed when Cyborg flipped her over his shoulder. "That'll leave a mark."

"Are they truly friends or are they vicious rivals?" Starfire asked as the two of them went from wrestling to fist fighting. Carmen jumped and kicked Cyborg in the chest throwing him off balance. He countered by grabbing her other foot making her land on her butt as he fell. They sat there and panted for a few moments then Carmen threw her arms back and lay on the ground. 

"That was fun," She said between breaths. Cyborg got up, walked over to her and offered his hand. Carmen raised her arm and he pulled her up until her feet didn't touch the ground. Cyborg chuckled at the annoyed expression on her face.

"You missed 'Pick on Carmen time', no more," she said bluntly. He lowered her on her feet. Carmen brushed off her clothes, which were faded and slightly too small, and smiled at the other Titans. "Hiya," she waved.

"Hey there, I'm Robin. This is Raven and Beast boy," Robin gestured to Raven and BB. "I think you've already met Starfire and Cyborg." Carmen looked at Cyborg.

"Changed your name?"

"Matches the description," he shrugged looking down at his feet. 

"I see," Carmen's facial expression looked somewhat sad as if she was lost in thought, but she perked up again. "Glad to meet you, I'm Carmen," she introduced herself. They shook hands. Robin saw a creeping shadow under the bench. 

"The blob thing!" Robin pointed and got out his staff. The green blob oozed its way out of its hiding place and screeched at the Titans. Carmen looked over her shoulder and scowled. Robin ran to attack, but Carmen stopped him with her forearm. "What are you doing?!"

"I got this," Carmen walked over to the blob. 

"Hey Carmen, get away from that thing!" Cyborg ran to catch up with her. Carmen picked up a small rock as the blob screeched at her. 

"Shut up," she chucked the rock at the blob and it stopped its siren scream. It seemed to get smaller and then it grew to four times its original size! It produced a deep roar, but Carmen wasn't fazed. She sucked in as much air as she could and roared back at the blob. It shriveled up and looked at her timidly. Carmen picked it up, bounced on her right foot twice and whipped the tiny blob into the bay. She dusted off her hands and stood in her triumph stance, fists on her hips. Carmen looked back at the other Titans, smirked at their blank expressions and gave a thumbs up. "I've had practice."

The Titans decided to take Carmen to the tower after the little blob incident. Another shadow entered the scene as they walked to the tower.

"Hm, this is interesting. You just might have a partner Terra," Slade said in his foggy voice as Terra emerged from behind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hope it was long enough. I bet you can't wait for the next chapter


	11. first in four years

I have realized, thanks to Firox, that my writing has been rushed lately. I will try to slow down and add more detail to my upcoming chapters. 

            Carmen looked around the living room in awe. She darted from place to place exploring the large room. 

            "Wow," she looked out the giant windows. Cyborg smiled at her enthusiasm. It had been so long that he'd almost forgotten her unlimited amount of energy. "This place would be great for hide-n-seek," also her love for games. "Don't ya think?" Carmen asked Cyborg, who had joined her by the window.

            "There are lots of places to hide, but _you_ might get lost," He poked her in the forehead. She made a face at him and giggled as she turned her attention back to the wide view.

"Probably," she admitted. So much of her was the same, yet something seemed different to Cyborg. She seemed more…closed up. Like, she was holding something back. Carmen gazed outside towards the setting sun. Her bangs created a shadow over her eyes. She frowned slightly, but smiled again. Carmen sniffed quietly. Cyborg noticed a small tear rolling down her check.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked sympathetically. Carmen had always been a semi-sensitive person, but not enough to tear up because of a sunset. She nodded as she wiped it away.

"This is the first time I've seen the sun set in four years. The index is… always dark," Carmen practically whispered. She tilted her head down as she bit her bottom lip. "It's scary sometimes," Carmen sniffed again. Cyborg put his arm around her shoulders. His friend always comforted him so some debt had to be repaid.

"Don't worry Carmen, everything's ok now. You're out of that place and you can stay here, right guys?" Cyborg looked back at the other Titans. Robin hesitated then nodded.

"Sure, I don't see a problem," He said, though it wasn't exactly the full truth. 

"Yes you must stay here. That way you came teach me more of these games you enjoy playing," Starfire added as she walked over to them. "What do you think Beast boy?" BB walked over to face Carmen and looked at her suspiciously.

"I need to ask you some questions first. Number one: Is that your natural hair color?" Beast boy asked holding a clipboard that was on the counter. Carmen blinked at him then examined the ponytail that hung to at her mid-back.

"It wasn't before but I think it is now," She ran her fingers through her bangs. Beast boy nodded trying to look professional. Raven rolled her eyes and signed quietly.

"Well that's all the questions I have, I vote her to stay," Beast boy laughed at his own joke. Carmen smiled at him unsure of what to say. "How 'bout it Raven?" Everyone turned to Raven to hear what she had to say. 

"I don't mind her staying, but first…"She paused. Everyone exchanged glances. "I want to see your tattoo," Raven smiled and gestured to Carmen's feet. Carmen blushed slightly and laughed at the request.

"Ok, I guess that's fair," she pulled down her sock and showed off her turtle. Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy all crowded around Carmen for a closer look.

"Dude, your parents let you get a tattoo? You don't even look seventeen!" Beast boy exclaimed. Starfire cocked her head to one side then the other. She attempted to rub it off but nothing happened. "It doesn't come off Star. It's too smooth to be a sticky," Beast boy informed. Carmen giggled at Starfire's confused expression then she met eyes with Raven, who smiled.

"Cool," she remarked lethargically. Carmen was better than Cyborg described her. She had a certain aura around her. Her seemingly childlike nature, very kind, but not as enthusiastic as Starfire, or as giddy. Carmen also seemed calm, collected, and aware of her surroundings. She didn't seem like one who would panic easily, or get distracted.  Raven noticed Robin staring at her suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. From the other eye she also saw Cyborg staring at her, but in the total opposite way. Dreamy, happy, relieved, or perhaps... lovingly. His mind was completely concentrated on her. Raven smiled. Earlier that day she had comforted her friend as he mourned over her, now it made her smile to see him so happy. Made her smile and made her slightly jealous. Carmen practically got a second chance at life. Raven's mother didn't, but she erased her moment of jealousy to catch Robin narrow his eyes at Carmen. 'Don't be a jerk Robin,' Raven thought to herself. That would really tick Cyborg off if Robin had suspicions of Carmen. Course, he has suspicions of everyone, but still, it would make Cyborg extremely angry. 

"You are a very strange girl Carmen," Starfire said slightly confused. Carmen pulled her sock back up and began to retie her shoe.

"How so?" she asked, keeping her attention on the shoe.

"Well, I'm not saying it's wrong to be strange, on this planet I too am strange, but you just seem… strange to me," Starfire rambled hoping she didn't offend her new friend. 

"I'm strange to those who've known me since the dawn to time, Starfire," Carmen replied calmly, glancing at Cyborg. "I don't mind, why do you think I'm strange? I'd like to add them to the list I'm making," Carmen smiled kindly at the timid looking Starfire. 

"It's the coloring of your hair. On my planet, those with two different colors in their hair would be considered very old. Also your…um tattoo? It's just strange, how your skin can turn that color in that design," Starfire explained.

"I see. Well Starfire, my hair is this color because I dyed it and it accidentally became permanent. As for my tattoo, I got it done when I was thirteen,"

"What is the process of getting a tattoo?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Why, you want one?" Carmen chuckled at the shocked look on Starfire's face. "It doesn't hurt much." 

"No, no, I just wish to know the process," Starfire flailed her hands. Carmen smiled sweetly. Starfire was so eager to learn the things she didn't understand, it made Carmen shine to be asked questions like that again. It had been so long.

"Well Starfire, instead of explaining it to you, I'll bet I could run you down to a parlor tomorrow and you could see a tattooing for yourself," Carmen suggested. Starfire clasped her hands together hopefully. She would be able to witness an ink staining in ones skin.

"Oh, really?!" Starfire began to fly in a circle. "Robin, may I go?" she asked in a happy/begging tone. Robin nodded. He'd go with them to make sure nothing happened. He didn't know Carmen; he wasn't going to trust her that quickly. The tattoo almost made a statement that she had made a decision like that at such a young age. It reminded him of all the body piercing he'd seen. All of the underage drinking and smoking in mist the city. She, for some reason, reminded him of Terra and how she just popped up out of no where. Maybe Carmen was the same. Beast boy yawned and looked at the clock. 11:45 p.m. 

"Wow, it's that late already?" He yawned again. "I'm crashing guys, see ya'll in the morning," Beast boy stretched as he walked out of the living room. 

"I guess we all should be getting to bed," Robin suggested. "Sorry Carmen. We don't have any guest rooms, so I hope the couch will be ok for you."

"It'll be just fine, thank you," Carmen smiled gratefully. She hadn't even sat on furniture in four years, yet alone sleep on them. Her reality was so much better then the dark and lonely index. Especially because Victor was with her now. She was so glad that she found him she had to prevent herself from kissing him. Oh well, all in due time. Though it was hard too hold back. Robin and Starfire retreated to their rooms for the night. Raven stayed behind foe a moment longer.

"It was really nice to finally meet you Carmen," Raven commented.

"Nice to meet you too Raven,"

"We'll go to the mall tomorrow, and get you some better fitting clothes, ok?" Raven offered. Carmen looked herself over. Indeed her clothes were a tad too small.

"Sounds like fun," Raven waved goodnight and she too head for her room. Carmen turned to Cyborg.

"You found some nice friends," she smiled her calm smile. (A/N: Yeah she has different smiles. Kinda like Robin's leader tone and Starfire's…emotions) 

"Yeah. We're all pretty tight, but you know, they… can't replace you," Cyborg blushed slightly. They stood there staring at each other in silence for a moment, though it seemed like an eternity. Only five inches apart, they just stared. It had been so long. Too long for either of them. Just when insanity was closing in, they're reunited by 'Fate' as Carmen would say. Her piercing, dark blue eyes bean to tear up; her hands trembled as she thought of the day she and he were separated. They had hardly spent more than three days apart, then all of the sudden they don't see each other for four years. One year for denial. One year for desperate tactics of escape, one year of lonely suffering, and one year waiting for insanity to overcome. She didn't have to say anything; he knew the reason for her sudden tears. Their first embrace had been of joy, the next stage with the tears had been postponed. He opened his arms to her and held her close as she cried. Her sobs where muffled as she pressed her face in his armor. Cyborg rocked side to side, comforting her as he gently stroked her fine hair. When she calmed her sobbing down he seated her on the couch and went to fetch a pillow and a blanket. Carmen rubbed her eyes and sniffed as she picked up a videogame box that had been on the coffee table.

"Soul Calibur2 huh?" She smiled as she saw all of the other games. Mainly racing and fighting. "You guys need an RPG game," Carmen said as she yawned. She lay down on the couch and drifted into her first nightmare less slumber in four years.

How was that? I really hope you liked this one. It's 10:46 p.m.! Good thing it's a Friday!


	12. 32 teeth

I actually don't feel like writing my chapter 12 right now, but I'm so bored. Anywho, I got a lot of good reviews for my last chapter, which I might add I'm very proud of. This chapter may have a strange title but you'll get the feel of it in the end. It does have a lot of detail instead of dialog in the beginning but I'll pick it up.

            Cyborg returned to the living room with two blankets and a pillow. It had started to storm outside and the thunder erupted deeply throughout the area. The lights started to flicker on and off, until they turned completely off.

            "Great," he signed. Cyborg walked over to the couch and peered over the back. Carmen slept peacefully, her knees brought up to her stomach. She used her left arm as a pillow while the right one hung over the side. Cyborg smiled and draped the blankets over her feet then to her shoulders. She stirred then opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him smiling. He walked around the couch and sat by her head. Carmen propped herself up as he handed her the pillow, which she leaned against his leg and lay her head down. "Comfy?" he asked quietly. Carmen shifted onto her back and nodded as she yawned. Cyborg rested his elbows on the back of the couch and watched the rain gently hit the window. It reminded him so much of Rain's Lullaby he replayed the tune in his head. As he did, Carmen began to hum as she swayed her head and reached up for Cyborg's arm. She stroked his forearm with her fingertips examining it and began to tap on it in rhythm with the tune she hummed. Absentmindedly, Carmen began to sing quietly as she taped the tune on Cyborg's arm.

            "_Awakened in the night by a clap of thunder; the darkness is frightening as shadows dance; clouds cover up the light from the moon; what I need now is someone to hold me; what do I do?"_ she sang in a whisper, but it was clear and harmonized. Just like the first time she sang it. _"Then I hear the; tap, tap, tap of the pouring rain,"_ she sang tapping the tune on Cyborg's arm following the words and she began to grow slightly louder in sound. _"The gentle rhythm as lightning strikes; tap, tap, tap sing the pouring rain; shadows and lightning dance in harmony,"_ Her eyes, tired and half open, sparkled as the lightning from the storm brightened the room. Carmen sang the minor tune slowly, adding intensity to the notes, both low and high. _"The thunder applauses the performance at hand; the light and the darkness intertwine; as the rain sings it's lullaby; I fall into slumber 'till next time"_ She paused for a moment. Cyborg looked at her in complete awe. The power she had to overtake him effortlessly was almost horrifying. He shivered as she continued to slowly stroke his arm with her soft and gentle fingertips. She slowed her song even more as she began to fall back asleep. _"I hear the tap, tap, tap of the pouring rain; the gentle rhythm as lightning strikes; tap, tap, tap sings the pouring rain; shadows and lightning dance in harmony,"_ Carmen's eyes closed and her head tilted to one side as she fell back asleep.

            "Sleep well Carmen," Cyborg whispered as he lifted his arm out of her hands and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He brushed the bangs out of her eyes as he stared at her. That song made him miss their past and how much he longed to take back his hesitation. He could admit to her now that she was back, but what if over the torturous four years her feelings for him had changed? Maybe that's why she seemed to act different. Perhaps she felt betrayed in some way. Maybe after all of this time she felt he was a lost cause and that he would never give her an answer. 'If I know she still feels that way, I won't hesitate next time' Cyborg made his mental note. 

            "Hey Cyborg," Robin entered the living room quietly as not to disturb anyone. Cyborg looked over his shoulder.

            "'Sup Robin," Cyborg raised his hand in that 'guy way'. (A/N: I can't explain it, but I'm sure you understand.) Robin walked over to the couch and saw Carmen sleeping. He had to smile, even if he didn't trust her. She looked so peaceful, and so small. "Somethin' wrong?" Cyborg asked. Robin either stayed up late or got up early. He never really got up in the middle of the night. Something had to be on his mind.

            "Cyborg...um…how...much do you know about Carmen?" Robin asked nervously. He didn't exactly know how to pose the question. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

            "Just about everything there is, why?" 

            "I just feel like something's wrong. I had this same feeling when we first met Terra and well…" Robin was trying his hardest to sound slightly sure of himself with out offending Cyborg.

            "What, you don't trust her?" Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. 

            "Well…no, not really. It just this whole situation is similar to when we met Terra. She just popped up out of nowhere," Robin explained. "I don't think it would be best if we didn't take precautions."

            "Look Robin, I've known Carmen since I can't remember when. We're as tight as can be, you got nothing to worry about," Cyborg reassured. "I haven't seen her in four years, but she's still the same as before,"

            "What do you mean 'four years'?" Robin was getting especially suspicious now. Slade's attacks were on the low level lately. He was planning something, and then Carmen shows up. 

            "It's just the way it sounds. We got…separated a couple years back, that's all," Cyborg shrugged.

"Four years is enough time for someone to change Cyborg. What if she's involved with Slade?" Robin asked in his leader tone. Cyborg couldn't believe it. How dare he insinuate that his best friend was in the same ranking as a criminal like Slade! Cyborg scowled at Robin.

"Look Robin, you best stop making assumptions like that or I'm gonna have to knock thirty-two teeth out of your mouth."

6

So it's a wee bit short, I think it's ok. R&R


	13. 13

For those of you who I haven't told already, Carmen is a big fan of Megatokyo. I don't own Megatokyo but visit the site it's 4503!!!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Carmen awoke at 7:45a.m. It took her a moment to gain her bearings, but she remembered where she was. She tried to get up but there was something on her shoulder. Cyborg's arm rested there limply as he slept. His faint snoring made her giggle. Carmen lifted his arm and rolled off the couch. She walked over to the window and sat in full lotus position, resting her hands on her knees, palms up. She breathed deeply in and out as she lifted her right arm lethargically upwards followed by her left arm. She stretched her shoulders then brought her arms down back to her knees in unison, then began again. The sun rose brightly as she continued with her wake up routine; it had been so long she was surprised she could still pull off a full lotus, although it was particularly strainful on her knees. Carmen glanced at the clock. 8:10a.m. She did numerous other stretches some that made her bones crack loudly. Cyborg still slept soundly, drooling a little, as he snored. Carmen snorted and held her breath to keep from laughing. While she tried not to choke on her air, Raven entered the living room.

            "Oh, good morning Raven," Carmen greeted. Raven smiled back at her as she poured her morning tea. "Not much of a morning person?"

            "Not particularly,"

            "Don't fret, you're not the only one," Carmen pointed to Cyborg. He mumbled gibberish as he slept. They both giggled quietly.

            "I've never seen him so happy, before you came," Raven admitted. "He really missed you." Carmen closed her eyes and smiled.

            "I wonder what he'll say," Carmen walked over to the couch. Raven gave her a questioning look that said 'I don't get it'. Seeing her expression Carmen added "Watch," she reached out and cracked her fingers one by one by Cyborg's ear.

"Ah, no more firecrackas," he mumbled as he woke. Raven almost spewed her tea as Carmen laughed at the oblivious Cyborg. "What's so funny?" he asked yawning.

"Nothing you need to be concerned of just go back to sleep," Carmen said sweetly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing at all," she answered in an angelic voice. Raven finished off her tea as Starfire walked in.

"Good morning friends, did you all sleep well?" Starfire asked full of her joyful spirit. Raven nodded. "Are we to eat breakfast soon?" she asked. Raven knew Robin didn't trust Carmen and she didn't want him tagging along on their trip to the mall. Nothing was more annoying than trying to have fun with someone always staring at his watch and asking 'are we done yet?'

"Come we are to celebrate the rising of the sun!" Well, almost nothing. Besides Carmen looked like a mall roamer anyway.

"Actually Star, why don't we have breakfast in the mall? Carmen does need new clothes and it's best to get there early," Raven suggested.

"A wonderful idea! It could be a girl's day yes?" Starfire looked back at Carmen who smiled and nodded. She looked back at Cyborg who was still half asleep. He smiled/yawned and waved.

"Bye bye have fun," Cyborg lay down on the couch and went back to sleep. Carmen slipped on her shoes and they headed out the door. Not two minutes later, Robin walked into the living room. He looked around and heard Cyborg's snores.

"Hey Cyborg, where's Carmen?" Cyborg opened his eye then closed it again and rolled onto his stomach.

"Shoppin' with Raven and yawn Star. No worries she'll behave like a good girl," Cyborg was obviously not awake enough for a very serious conversation. Robin looked out the window and saw Raven, Starfire, who was carrying Carmen, fly off to the city.

            When they entered the mall Carmen looked around the new interior. A lot of it had changed. It was so much bigger! So many new places to visit, things to buy, people to dodge. Speaking of people to dodge, Carmen noticed a group of boys watching them. They whistled and laughed.

"Do you know where you want to go first?" Raven asked as they pretended to ignore the group of boys.

"So much of the mall has changed. I don't think I remember where places are," Carmen commented.

"After we get you fitted into a new outfit, might we be able to find ourselves some breakfast?" Starfire asked. Her stomach gurgled deeply and she blushed. Carmen smiled.

"Of course, I'm pretty hungry too. I'm sure there…are…lots of…"Carmen left her sentence incomplete as she noticed a store with the words 'Megatokyo' over the doorway. She walked towards it as if in a trance, her arms to her sides and her mouth open. "They, they have Megatokyo here!?!" she bolted for the store, leaving Raven and Starfire behind.

"Um, Raven, what is Megatokyo?" Starfire asked keeping an eye on her new friend so they didn't lose her.

"Not sure, but Carmen seems to know," Raven followed Carmen into the store where she was busying herself looking at, well everything.

"Hey it's Largo's cool thing! And Ping's 'Overclocked' shirt! And gasp it's the 'NINJ4' hoodie," Carmen grabbed the sweater off the shelf and unfolded it. "I love this store. When did it open?" Carmen asked to anyone in her general area.

"This store just opened yesterday, you're the fifth customer so you get a special discount," the man at the counter said cheerfully. Carmen's eyes widened and sparkled.

"I get a discount?"

"Sure do. You buy one thing, not matter what the price, you get three things free!" He man held up a pen. "Even if you just buy this little trinket, you get three things free. Not a bad deal, eh?"

"Not a bad deal at all," Raven said walking up behind Carmen. "I'll buy the pen and you get some clothes you want," Raven took a weird pen with a hamster on it out of the cup and placed some money on the counter. Starfire looked at the Megatokyo graphic novels as Carmen picked out a shirt, baggy denim capris and the 'NINJ4' sweater. 

"I'm coming back to this store!" Carmen said as she bit the tag off her new sweater. Starfire walked to the counter and put the graphic novel she was reading on the counter.

"I wish to purchase this please," Starfire handed the man her money and wrapped the bag around her wrist. "Might we go find breakfast now?" she pleaded.

"Yea, I'm starving. To the food court we go!" Carmen marched to the nearest pizza line. It was 11:02a.m., lunch time to Carmen. She got a slice of cheese and a slice of ham and mushroom.  Starfire had a variety of foods and Raven got some Arby's curly fries.

"Tell me Carmen, how long have you known Cyborg?" Starfire asked starting conversation. Carmen took a bite of her pizza.

"I don't even remember when we met, we've been friends for as long as I can remember it's just always been that way," she answered causally.

"On my planet, such long friendships of the opposite gender evolve into love, has that happened to the two of you?" Carmen almost choked on her food. "I notice the way he looks at you, from what I have learned it is a look of love," Starfire continued. Carmen set her pizza down, as she zoned out, her eyes shifted left and right lost in thought. "Carmen?" Starfire looked at Raven who was watching Carmen attentively. "Did I say something to upset her?" she whispered. Raven shrugged. She didn't know if Carmen was taking the comment in a positive or a negative way.

"Do you really think so?" Carmen asked after a short but awkward silence.

"Yes I do. He looks at you with passion," Starfire nodded. "Have you noticed Raven?" Carmen looked at Raven with intense wanting. She could say no to her. That would be lying.

"Especially last night when you showed us your tattoo," Raven admitted. Carmen smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you for telling me," she added. Then she perked back up to her 'normal' self. "Speaking of which, Starfire you still want to check out the tattooing parlor? It's just across the street," Carmen tempted.

"I am not quite certain this is such a good idea," Starfire mumbled as they entered the creepy looking building. The parlor had Ozzy Ozborne playing quietly from a boom box. The different designs of tattoos that could be made lined the walls in glass cases.

"It's ok Starfire, don't worry. All we want is to see a tattooing, no big deal," Carmen reassured. A stereotype biker looking man was behind the counter.

"Hey there girlies, how's ya day goin'?" he asked in a raspy voice. Carmen smiled at him while Starfire peered out from behind her.

"Not too shabby, how's yours goin' Bear?" Carmen asked, head held up high. 'Bear', as he was called, was the man who put the tattoo on Carmen, who was also her uncle (twice removed). Her 'death' had reached him and he had a tattoo on his arm that said 'Real Men Cry' which was something Carmen had told him before she got her own tattoo. (A/N: see nothing to worry about, she had permission) He lifted up his sunglasses, revealing a tan-line; his eyes looked at Carmen in disbelief.

"Nash? Is zat you?" Bear walked around the counter and looked her over. His expression turned to uncontainable joy. "Carzy Nash! You's alive! HAHA!" Bear picked Carmen up and swung her around twice before lifting her up like a child. Carmen opened her mouth to tell him he missed 'Pick on Carmen time' ,but he interrupted her. "I don't care if I missed 'Pick on Carmen time' 'cuz it's neva ova fo me!" the big man set Carmen down and wiped his eyes. "Oh, little missy, you cause quite a commotion. I've thinkin' all these year you was dead,"

"Well, I'm not Bear. I'm ok now," Carmen smiled sweetly at the grizzly man.

"Dat's good. Now what you want here, another tattoo, or just to see me?" he asked placing his hands on his pot-bellied stomach.

"Nah, my friend here wanted to see a tattooing so here we are. You got a victim…oh I mean customer?" she asked jokingly.

"Very funny, but yea someone just came in before you. Come check it out," Bear led the three of them to a back room where a middle-aged woman was tattooing a skull on some guy's shoulder.

"Hey Skittles, Nash is alive and she gots friends who want to see your 'art'," he explained.

"Nash welcome back to the living world! This is Eric," the woman said in that weird fortune teller accent. Starfire watch the woman as she moved the needles around Eric's shoulder.

"This process does not hurt you?" Starfire asked Eric as he himself watched the process.

"Not too bad, you kinda get over it after a while," Eric smiled at Star, erasing his seemingly intimidating appearance. Starfire went over to the wall where Raven was looking at the designs. One she liked personally just happened to be a raven, wings spread as if flying.

"I'd be willin' to give you a freebee since you's Carzy's friend if ya want one," Bear offered seeing Raven interest in the raven tattoo.

"Maybe another time. Carmen it's getting late, Robin will be real upset if we don't get back soon and I really don't want to deal with him today," Raven suggested. Carmen looked back her with a pouting face.

"Oh alright. Bye bye Bear! Later Skittles!" Carmen waved good bye as they walked to the door.

"See ya 'round Carzy."

"Come back soon Nash," Skittles called out.

            Back at the tower, the boys were all playing their video games. The girls walked in the room, each with their own bags, talking away about what kinds of tattoos they would get if they got one. In Carmen's case, if she got another one.

            "I really liked the butterfly, it was adorable," Starfire replied. "What would you get Raven?"

            "I liked the flying raven or maybe the sleeping panther I saw before," she replied actually interested in the conversation. She had always thought tattoos were just some stupid fad, but now they seemed like a sort of art. You had to have a good artistic talent to be a tattoo person. Not just anybody.

            "Hey ladies, have fun?" Cyborg asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

            "Sure did. Look it they had a Megatokyo store at the mall!" Carmen said showing off her new sweater.

            "Cool," Cyborg replied. "Dinner's in the microwave if to guys want some,"

            "I'm not hungry and I need to meditate before I got stir-crazy," Raven made her way to the roof.

            "Would you like me to join you?" Starfire asked. Raven looked back at her.

            "Actually Star, why don't you find Carmen a room where she can put her stuff," Raven suggested. Carmen stood there with her bag from the store. Starfire led Carmen down the hallway where the Titan's rooms were.

            "That is Cyborg's room, and that is Raven's room, and this is my room. You can stay here until we create you your own room, ok?" Starfire explained.

            "Cool, thanks." Starfire pulled out a mattress from her closet and set it on the opposite side of the room. Carmen went and got the blankets and pillow Cyborg had brought her from the night before. Starfire helped make her bed before they settled down for the night. When the lights were turned off Carmen lay wake. 'I wonder if what Starfire and Raven said was true. Does he really look at me that way? Then why didn't he answer me? Maybe he doesn't remember. I'll have to remind him how much I care soon.' When her rambles where over, Carmen drifted into a deep sleep and dreamed about how she would remind him of her love.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Wow that was longer than I intended it to be, but oh well. Hope you liked it. R&R

full lotus position- when you bring your feet on top of your thighs. Yoga pose.

stereotype biker-fat men with bald heads, beards, who wear leather vests, and have many tattoos


	14. 14

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was drawing a blank at what would happen next. My friend reviewed under my name because I allowed her to read my story after I logged in. But this chapter may seem lacking because I'm basically working this out as I go along, which is so not like me. One thing, everything in bold-italic is Carmen's self-conscious.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Cyborg had gone to bed shortly after Carmen. He felt a case of separation anxiety when she went shopping with Raven and Starfire all day. Shopping was one of Carmen's past times. Her favorite before her childhood games. Cyborg stared at his ceiling trying to fall asleep, but his mind was elsewhere. Fixed on memories of her face, her voice … her touch. The softness of her touch always made him shiver. Even when she was flipping him over her shoulder while they play-fought her touch was extremely soft and strong. Nice right-hook too. She was graceful, kind, generous, and helped others as best as she could. What people didn't know was of the dark side to her perfection. Carmen used her image to hide from the pain she felt every time she had to return to her house. She used her image to keep the pain hidden from everyone. She didn't need someone to feel sorry for her; if she did she could go to the press. What she needed was someone who understood, a true friend to muffle her sobs as she cried rivers of tears when she could hold anymore in. The friend who would hide her when her smile she used for a shield cracked and broke. He took the position as that friend. Cyborg understood her, trusted her. He knew everything about her that needed to be known. Good and bad. Cyborg knew her strengths and her weaknesses. He knew of the abuse she had to go through. Constantly Carmen would come to school with a colorless face and bruises on her body that stayed for agonizing weeks. She had her place at his house though. Her own room, own clothes, heck she even had her own TV complete with a game system and more.

            "Dang, I can't sleep a wink," Cyborg walked over to his desk and absentmindedly tinkered with some of his tools. He thought of her still. The way she laughed, how the light blue rings in her eyes contrasted the dark blue irises. Carmen was asleep in Starfire's room just down the hall. So close to him, yet so far.  

            Inside Starfire's room, Carmen wasn't asleep. She had woken up for some reason or another and couldn't fall back asleep. Glancing over at Starfire's bed, Carmen saw her chest rise and fall slowly indicating she was sound asleep. Quietly, Carmen kicked her covers off and crept out of the room. Her feet were bare and silent as she roamed the tower looking for the living room area. She tried to pay close attention when Starfire led her down all of the hallways of the tower.

            "Let's see, we passed the bathroom, took a right or was it a left?" Carmen turned around and walked backwards. "Left," she confirmed. Carmen continued to walk backwards, memorizing the hallways and looking for small differences as markers. Like, certain doors, marks on the walls, and other things. She peered behind her shoulder, and found the door to the living room. Smirking, Carmen walked through the sliding door. Walking over to the large windows, Carmen gazed up at the stars. "Real stars look better than the ones in the index," she mumbled. Carmen nightmares were often replayed in the index. That terrible day the blob creature got through the barrier. She remembered the horrible high pitched scream of Victor's mother, who had been the only women she could call a mother, as the blob's acidy mass devoured her body. All of the sounds of panic rushed through her mind as if she was still there. Glass shattered some where and a small fire started. Watching the scene unfold, petrified with fear and confusion, Carmen saw her dearest friend, Victor, being approached by the blob. His face was contorted with fear and panic as many others were.  She ran to him. Ran to get in the way, to let her friend live. What friend would she be if she let him die? Running as fast as she possibly could, Carmen shoved her friend out of the blob's attacking range. The blob's mind must have been drawn in two places at once and its body split as well. Attacking them both. The texture of the blob gave her a tingling sensation as it began to transport her for a future meal, she assumed. Dazed, she reached for him. A brush of the fingertip was all she would've needed, but their distance was too great for any physical contact. His voice echoed in her mind.

            "Carmen?" Cyborg had heard Starfire's door open and followed Carmen down the hall. She turned startled, to see him there. Great full that he had brought her out of her nightmare. "You ok?" walking over to her, a hope popped into Cyborg's mind: Does she still love me?

            "Oh, I didn't hear you coming. You can be pretty quiet, Victor," she smiled as her mind fought with herself. It had taken her weeks to gather up the courage to tell him how she felt. Butterflies filled her stomach as he stood beside her looking at the stars.

            "Wow," he said in awe. The stars have never really sparkled that bright before. Carmen stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Her self-conscious started yelling at her.

            **_"Idiot! Quite stalling and ask him! You may not get another chance like this! Don't be such a chicken! Ask if he…if he slept on it yet. You did tell him to sleep on it you know. It would drag him in that position where he can't do anything but answer. It's a perfect trap! Come on!" _**Carmen hesitated. She didn't want to do that to Victor, not really. **_"Ugh, you're killing me Smalls!"_** Carmen opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud siren.

            "What's going down?" Cyborg typed on the computer consol. All of the other Titans began to rush in at the call of the alarm.

            **_"Dammit!!!!" _**

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It's a bit short but good, yes?Yea Carmen's self-conscious swore. Whoop de do! R&R****


	15. lost, alone, and afraid

My last chapter was very short, so I'll make this one longer. Carmen's self conscious will be making several more appearances until…something I can't tell you yet because of reasons. sticks tongue out Anywho, on with chapter 15!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            As the Titans all rushed in, Carmen whimpered quietly. She missed her chance, maybe her only chance to remind him of her feelings. Carmen quickly came to the assumption that maybe he never felt that way for her; perhaps the way he looks at her might be out of just happiness she was alive, not of love like Starfire and Raven said. Victor's life was so different now. Carmen watched as all the Titans looked at the screen while Victor typed on the keyboard of the mainframe computer. Everything was different. He had a team that he had to be committed to. She could become a burden quickly. She had no special powers, no fancy moves or gadgets. Completely useless in a fight or a problem of some kind. She wasn't good at computers, or coordinating, or anything that would be handy to them. Academics hadn't been the best thing she was good at.

            **_"Damnit, I don't even know my twelves,"_** Carmen looked sadly at her bare feet. **_"Should I…just give up?"_**  She felt her eyes tear up but she held them back. After figuring out where the emergency had been located, the Titans ran out the doors. Cyborg slowed down and looked back at Carmen.

            "Hey, just go back to bed. We'll be back soon," he suggested. Carmen nodded slightly and smiled to diminish any trace of sadness in her face. She avoided eye contact; her inner expressions could be seen by him through her eyes. Cyborg waved over his shoulder as he followed his comrades. Carmen waved back slowly, but let her hand fall limply before dropping her arm to her side. She signed as she walked to the couch. Sitting down, she held her knees close to her chest, and then fell over on her side. Zoning out, Carmen was unaware of the danger that had entered the tower.

            Parking the T-Car in a vacant lot near the crime scene, the Titans cautiously searched the area for an explanation. A large explosion had turned a corporate building into ruble. The cause: unknown.

            "Maybe it was just some gas leakage that got to close to the main furnace, or somethin'," Cyborg guessed examining the crumbled foundation. On the other side of the wreckage two shadows ran over the ruble. "I'll go with the 'or somethin' for now," Cyborg ran after the two shadows, closely followed by the other Titans. The shadows led the Titans down the twists and turns of a long and narrow ally. Stopping at a dead end the shadows stood ready to face the Titans.

            "We've got you now," Robin stood in front of Cyborg. "There's no where to run,"

            "Yeah, but think of how far we led you away," a young and arrogant voice said. Gizmo and Mammoth emerged from the cover of the shadows. "You're far from your ride, aren't you?" Gizmo threw a small explosive and the walls of the building behind the Titans fell, blocking the fastest way out. "Your little friend is in the tower all by herself, no one can protect her. She completely defenseless." Cyborg's eyes grew wide with the horrific realization that he left Carmen with no means of defending herself from a possible attack on the tower!

            Carmen lay on the couch for a while, completely zoned out in her own little world. Shaking her head to regain control of her vision, she saw the reflection of a man in armor on the TV screen slowly reaching for her. She turned in shock and rolled off the couch to dodge him. She quickly backed up to the window.

            "Who are you?" she asked startled. Carmen continued to inch her way over to the door, keeping her eyes on the man. He approached her casually. The quickened her pace towards the door. "Who are you?" she repeated.

            "Do not be afraid child, I'm here to help you not hurt you," Slade replied.

            "That's not what I asked. Who are you?" she demanded. Slade narrowed his eyes.

            'She might be slightly more difficult than I anticipated. No matter,' he thought. "I'm called Slade. You are Carmen Nash, correct?" Carmen raised an eyebrow.

            "Maybe. What are you doing here?"

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Don't use that question for a question technique on me! I was invited."

            "Is that so? As for my intentions it's like I said before, I'm here to help you," Slade was much more certain that Carmen would be more of a hassle for him to handle than any of the others he had recruited.

            "Help me with what?" Carmen asked, her interest in what this Slade guy had to say was seemingly more than it was a few seconds ago. Something in the back of her mind made her feel uneasy still. **_"Hello!!! Earth to Carmen! This guy was just peering down at you from behind the couch! Run stupid Run!" _** Slade slowly walked closer to Carmen. She had stopped moving towards the door and now he was only ten feet from her. **_"Pay attention! Look how much closer he got!"_** Seeing his advance Carmen began moving towards the door again.

            "You have nothing to fear from me child. I sense that you have a gift. You've been to a bizarre place beyond imagination. I see it in your eyes." Slade was face to face with her now. 'Hm. She's a lot smaller up close,'

            "That's not what my self conscious is telling me. Do you really think you can sweet talk me like you can other people? I can sense things about someone by their presence just like you can," she paused for a moment. Slade saw the outer fear drain from her eyes. As his eyes narrowed hers did as well. "Your mask hides only your face from me," Carmen added. Slade was stunned for a moment. No one had ever showed that kind of bravery towards him.

            "Very well then. I offer you a chance to join forces with me. You will get stronger in whatever skills you may have. What do you say?"

            "No. Thank you, but I'm happy right where I am," Carmen answered calmly.

            "Are you?" Slade stared directly into her eyes. She back up as far as she could to the wall behind her. Carmen heard his breathing through the mask of orange and black. "Then why do I see an inner sadness in your eyes?" Carmen blinked nervously. "You feel betrayed and in the way don't you Carmen? Deep down someone has hurt you, hurting you still. You say nothing because you're unsure of what to do or perhaps the outcome of what you would say. Am I right?" Slade's piercing words cut Carmen deep, down to her very soul. The venom of his words stung with the reality of it all. She was hurting inside. She was unsure.

            **_"Don't listen to him! He lied! He IS hurting you! Run! RUN AWAY NOW!" _**Carmen shoved Slade out of the way and ran for the door. It slid open and Jinx stood in her way. Carmen stopped on a dime, rug-burning her bare feet.

            "Where you going speed demon?" Jinx asked with a smirk. Carmen now knew how a zebra felt when it's being chased by lions. Jinx walked down the small flight of stairs as Carmen backed up. Jinx shot a hex at the floor where Carmen's left foot would step. As Carmen's predictable footing took place, her left foot crashed through the small section of floor. She cried out in surprise and in pain as the splintered floor sheared the flesh from her ankle to her knee. Carmen fell to the ground and whimpered as she saw the blood flow from her leg. "I don't think Slade was finished talking to you," Jinx stood over her smiling evilly. Carmen gritted her teeth as she stood up. Her leg and feet burned with intense agony. Jinx giggle when Carmen winced from her pain. Seeing her moment of opportunity, Carmen lunged at Jinx and tackled her to the floor. Getting up swiftly, she ran for her exit. Running through the seemingly endless hall ways, Carmen buckled and fell to the floor in pain. She winced and rocked holding her bleeding leg, as tears streamed down her face. She heard the sound of footsteps following her and began running down the hall again, lost, alone, and afraid.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I'll bet you can't wait to see what happens. R&R


	16. 16

I've noticed that BB hasn't had much interaction in my story so I'll try harder to fit him in somewhere. On with chapter 16!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            "No," Cyborg mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid just leaving her there like that?! He ran over to the pile of ruble and began to climb up. He had to get back to the tower. Carmen was easy prey if taken by surprise. Gizmo flew after Cyborg with his jet pack.

            "Where are you going dribble-face?!" he fired lasers at Cyborg which made him fall back to the ground. A large number of Slade robots jumped down from the surrounding roofs.

            "Aw man," Cyborg whined. The other Titans prepared for attack. Throwing a perfectly aimed rock, Cyborg managed to knock Gizmo off course before climbing up the pile of ruble again. "Stay away from me you little cretin!" Cyborg yelled.

            "Beast boy, help Cyborg get back to the tower!" Robin ordered as he fought Slade's robots. Beast boy nodded and transformed into a pterodactyl. Starfire threw a number of starbolts at their surrounding foes while Raven occupied herself by dodging Mammoth. Seven robots beat Cyborg to the top and shot at him until he fell back down. Gritting his teeth, Cyborg fired his arm cannon and skimmed over his desired area until Beast boy snatched him from the ground.

            "Thanks BB, fly to the tower as fast as you possibly can!" Beast boy nodded and sped up towards the tower.

            Carmen ignored the intense burning in her leg and lungs, her number one concern was escaping that Slade character and his tacky underling. She ran blindly in through the tower. She didn't know where to go, or where she was going for that matter. As she ran, Carmen saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. She stopped and looked around.

            "I've been going in one big circle?!" Carmen exclaimed, realizing that she stood at the very spot where she had fallen earlier. Aggravated, she punched the wall. "This…this isn't like me at all," Carmen looked at her now smarting knuckles. "What's wrong with me?" Rain began to sprinkle, taping almost silently against the large, floor-to-ceiling window on the opposite side of the hallway. Carmen leaned against the wall for a moment before sliding to the floor. Watching the rain grow in strength, listening to the taping grow louder and more consistent as more rain fell was hauntingly soothing. In the index the only thing keeping her sanity from diminishing early was her memories of the rain. The sight, the sound, the very smell soothed her mind, making her fall into her sanctuary of her mind. He was there, in her sanctuary. He orbited everything she loved. "Victor…" Carmen's eyes reluctantly closed. As her thoughts re-gathered, she wondered. _"Victor? Is that why I'm acting so strangely? Am I becoming…impatient?" _ She shook her head. _"I have to give him time,"_ Time was essential in any relationship that hoped to be built. **_"You gave him time. Four years time! Shouldn't that be enough for him to build up the courage to answer, whether it's a 'yes' or a 'no'?"_** Carmen fell over in exhaustion. Resting her head on her arm she gazed out the window. The sudden cloud burst had ended unfortunately. The sound of footsteps awoke her from her near slumber. Quickly she stood up, immediately realizing how much more difficult it was to start moving again after ignoring her agony when she ran before. Carmen covered up her right ear and heard footsteps from the left. Covering her left ear she heard footsteps from the right also. They where trying to corner her! _"Nice strategy,"_ she thought. Desperately, Carmen looked around from some means of escape. Looking up, she noticed the ceiling lights. When she went to S.T.A.R. Labs with Victor way back when, she helped the custodian replace a ceiling light. He let her climb up the high latter and help him connect the wires together by handing him the tools and stuff. She saw parts of the ventilation system that was hidden by the ceiling tiles and how much space there was between the ceiling and the actual roof.

            Shimming up a near-by support beam, Carmen managed to push up a ceiling tile and lift herself up into the small hole. Though it was very painful considering her injured leg. Spreading her weight over the tiles, Carmen waited for her pursuers to meet.

            Cyborg and Beast boy landed on the roof of the tower.

            "Seems quiet enough for this time of night," Cyborg scanned the area with his sensors.

            "Well yeah, what did you expect? If they wanna get Carmen, they'd be as stealthy as they could, right?" Beast boy glanced at Cyborg. He never really saw those certain emotions mixed together in him before. He was angry, ashamed, but also calm, or at least he pretended to be. Emotions like that weren't normally mixed together in one situation. "Hey Cy, can I ask you a question that you'll say isn't…what's the word? ... relevant to our little situation?" Beast boy asked timidly. Cyborg continued to look the roof over.

            "If you already know what I'm gonna say why do you need to ask?"

            "Well, maybe if you know that I know what you're gonna say you'll say somethin' different," Beast boy said trying hard to use his words correctly. Cyborg sighed.

            "Fine. What's your question?" he asked.

            "Umm, were you and…Carmen ever going out?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg stumbled slightly over his own feet. "Cause it seemed to me that you guys had some thing going on," Beast boy took a small step back. Cyborg looked down thoughtfully. They had a chance to build a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but because he was afraid of the what-ifs he hesitated and missed his chance. Robin was right about one thing: four years is enough time for people to change. If Carmen changed, she might not have those same feelings anymore. If he brought it up, she could get angry at him for saying anything after so long.

            "No Beast boy, we never went out," Cyborg said casually. In his mind he was screaming. _"Enough with these damn reminders! I'm going insane!!!"_ 

            Carmen drew a sharp breath as her adversaries grew closer. Their shadows were on the floor, walking towards each other. She didn't dare to breathe when their bodies came into view. Watching attentively, Carmen also listened to the sound of their voices.

            "Did you find her?" Slade asked.  His foggy voice sending a chill down her spine. Jinx shrugged.

            "She must've found a place to hide, I can't find her,"

            "Check the rooms thoroughly," he commanded. Jinx bowed and replied.

            "Right away." Slade watched her walk off, but stood in the hallway for a moment, examining the blood stain on the floor.

            "I need to find you Carmen. I need to see what kind of power you posses," Slade walked in the opposite direction as Jinx. Carmen raised an eyebrow. Power? What power? She had no special power. Sure she'd been to the index, but that was a total accident. Or was it?

            _"Whatever. I still need some way out of this wee mess I've made,"_ Carmen crawled on her belly, careful not to buckle the tiles and fall through. She had only gone about twelve feet when Jinx came around the corner. Carmen froze, which in itself was a bad idea. She stopped moving over a section of the ceiling that was made of thin metal. The sudden weight made the metal shift slightly, making quiet thud sound. Jinx stopped in her tracks and looked around for the cause of the sound. She opened the nearest door quietly and walked in slowly. Carmen exhaled and looked forwards only to come within centimeters of a large rat's nose. She screamed loudly and fell backwards, crashing through the ceiling tiles. Ignoring the pain in her back, Carmen jumped up and slammed the door to the room Jinx was in. She sprinted down the hall, while Jinx opened the door clumsily and ran after her.

            "Dude, did you hear that?" Beast boy asked nervously as they headed for the roof entrance.

            "I bet the whole city heard that scream." Cyborg replied kicking the door open. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Cyborg knew Carmen was in immediate danger now. Only she knew how long it had really been. "I'm comin' Carmen. Hang on," Beast boy and Cyborg ran down the hallway to see Carmen turn so sharp she slid into the wall. Jinx was in hot pursuit, shooting hexes at her while she ran. The crumbling floor beneath Carmen closely followed her. She swerved to dodge opening doors and shattering lights. Carmen hadn't noticed Cyborg and Beast boy's entrance, running like the track star she was, her surroundings were just blurs. She ran straight for them. Cyborg extended his left arm out and pulled her close to his body when she ran into his arm. He fired his arm cannon at Jinx, who did a couple back hand springs to dodge.

            "Victor?" Carmen looked up at him. Panting from exhaustion she smiled. The blood on her leg had dried some, but the pain had not yet diminished. She cringed when Cyborg wrapped his other arm around her legs and ran towards the stairs to the roof.

            "I got ya Carmen, don't worry," Cyborg reassured. He and Beast boy ran up the stairs as fast as they had gone down. The other Titans just landed on the roof when Cyborg kicked open the door. (A/N: He's got his hands full.) "Hey guys we got some major problems,"

            "We took care of Gizmo and Mammoth. What happened here?" Robin asked. Beast boy stepped forwards and flailed his arms.

            "Aw dude, it was freaky! That Jinx chick was trying to off Carmen! You know, making stuff fall on her, the floor in the south hallway is GONE, and to top it all off she chasing us!" they looked towards the door. Nothing came. "Well, she _was_ chasing us," Robin looked from Beast boy to Cyborg. Carmen buried her face in his titanium chest and hyperventilated quietly. Her clothes were stained with her own blood and beads of sweat ran down her face. She began to cough. Her voice hoarse from her dry throat. Raven took a handkerchief from an inside pocket in her cloak and dabbed the sweat from her forehead.

            "Salt from sweat stings the pores, but you'll be alright," she said reassuringly. Carmen smiled at her while resting her head on Cyborg's chest. He blushed slightly, then there was an awkward silence among them. Beast boy smiled evilly at Cyborg, who glared at him.

            "Don't look at me like that Beast boy," he warned. Robin noticed movement near the door. He went into his fighting stance.

            "Get ready guys. We've got company." Cyborg stepped back behind the rest of the Titans and set Carmen down. She looked up at him nervously, begging him with her eyes not to leave. Seeing her expression, Cyborg knelt down to her level.

            "Hey, I won't let anything else happen to you, ok?" he locked eyes with her. Carmen was beautiful even when she was dirty and in pain.

            "I know you won't," she nodded. He smiled at her, then prepared for a fight like his fellow Titans. They waited in a creepy silence for the enemy to attack.

            "Why do they not come?" Starfire asked. Carmen felt an uneasy jolt shot up her spine. Starfire looked around franticly for their enemy. She looked back and gasped.

            "Carmen beware!" Starfire pointed. Slade hovered over the shaken Carmen. His arm extended quickly and grabbed her upper arm. Pulling her up off the ground, Slade smirked behind his mask. Carmen struggled to no avail. Slade motioned towards the door.

            "Attack." With the command, Slade's minions came from their hiding places and surrounded the Titans. Jinx jumped in the front line, and attacked the Titans. "Now that I have you, you'll show me what powers you posses," Slade came within inches of Carmen's face. She swung her free arm around and clubbed his head. While he recuperated from the blow she twisted her wrist out of his grasp. Carmen fell five feet and crashed to the ground. Her back was surely going to bruise now. Before Slade could get her again, Cyborg emerged from the crowed of robots and scooped her in his arms. He turned his back to the edge of the tower to face his opposing foe. Carmen locked her arms around his neck as she reclined in his arms. Jinx noticed Cyborg and Carmen standing at the edge and threw a hex at Cyborg's feet. The building crumbled and they fell of the tower. Robin had witnessed the whole thing.

            "Cyborg!"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

What now, what now?  R&R


	17. index

School's almost over!!! It makes me smile a lot. lol Geez, I'm so tired. Must take nap after chapter seventeen. This chapter may be short.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Cyborg's eyes fluttered open. He moaned and looked around. He saw nothing but darkness. An empty, black, void of darkness seeming to be endless in every direction he looked in. Slowly, tiny specks of light flickered on, one after another.

            "What happened?" Cyborg thought back. "I remember Gizmo saying something about Carmen being all alone in the tower. Then, me and Beast boy were landing on the tower's roof. Carmen was being chased by Jinx. Slade came for her. Then…we fell off the tower," He floated around, trying to gather a reasonable explanation for his current situation. "Am I dead? Is this Heaven or something?"  Cyborg continued to look at his surroundings. The place he was in was beautiful and haunting at the same time.

            "No. This is the place where I spent the last four years," Cyborg looked down towards his feet. Carmen lay on top of him or under him, it was difficult to tell up from down. Her arms wrapped around his chest tightly, as if she let go he would drift out of reach. Carmen's eyes, usually full of spark and emotion, seemed empty and dead. No shine or sign of life came from them.

            "This is the index? How did we get here?" Cyborg asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He wouldn't let her go. Carmen's lifeless eyes gazed up at him. It was terrifying the way she looked at him. She had no emotion in her face. Her breathing was slow and movements lethargic, if any. Her spirit completely gone from her body, and her once beautiful eyes drained of life.

            "I brought us here, Victor. To save you from the fall," Carmen's lifeless eyes began to tear up. "I didn't want to bring you here, but I had no other option," she buried her face in his chest to hid her tears. She didn't sob, only tears ran down her face. The surrounding lights began to fade in an odd shade of gray-blue. "I don't want you to see me like this, and in this place." Cyborg caresses her fine hair. He had never known Carmen like this. Floating around in that black void of nothingness for four years would have been treacherous for any human being on Earth. Returning to where her nightmares spawned had stripped Carmen of her very soul.

            "Carmen, it's ok. You're not alone in this place. I'm here with you now. Please don't cry," Cyborg pleaded, his breath warm in her hair as he spoke. Holding her close, Cyborg took out the old music box from his leg. "Look what I have," He said, holding it up to her. The lights sparked in a bright yellow, as if in surprise. Carmen took the box and stroked the curved corners with her thumb. Looking at the underside, she ran her fingers over the inscription. As she held it, Cyborg gently wound it up to its max. The minor and heavenly tune echoed throughout the index. As the box played its melody, Carmen's eyes started to return to their natural brilliance. The lights sparkled a bright blue and slowly grew in size, fusing together.

            "It makes me happy that you still have this," Carmen smiled, her eyes full of joy.

            "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It has part of you in it, and you're the most cherished gift I have," Cyborg blushed intensely. Carmen locked her dark blue eyes in his.  The lights pulsated around them as the song continued to play. Cyborg felt his heart in both his throat and his stomach. Her eyes were so full of passion and longing. "I…I have to… tell you something," Cyborg chocked out. Carmen's heart skipped a beat and the surrounding blackness disappeared into a white hole.

            The Titans had managed to defeat Slade's minions. They watched him retreat by air.

            "This isn't over," were Slade's retreating words. Robin just watched him leave like the rest of the Titans. They looked at him confused. He always went after Slade. Beast boy walked over to Robin.

            "Dude, aren't we going to go after him?" Robin didn't answer. Apparently the others didn't see Cyborg and Carmen fall off the tower.

            "Robin, are you ok? You are not injured?" Starfire asked concerned. Robin remained silent. Raven looked around and asked the dreaded question.

            "Where're Cyborg and Carmen?"  Beast boy and Starfire looked around as well. Robin clenched his fists.

            "They…" he started to say, but was interrupted by a bright light emitting from the sky. As suddenly as it came, the light disappeared and Cyborg landed gracefully on the roof. He held Carmen's limp body in his arms, looking quite heroic. Cyborg glanced at the stunned faces.

            "Umm, hey guys," he shrugged. Robin's jaw dropped.

            "Hey guys? You fall off the tower and all you have to say is 'Hey guys'!?" he yelled. Cyborg cringed.

            "Easy killer, I'll answer questions and crap later. Right now I have to fix Carmen up." Robin looked over Carmen's condition. Her leg was badly injured and incrusted with blood; she also had many bruises and cuts.  "Hey Raven, will you help me out?" Cyborg asked.

            "Of course," she opened the door for Cyborg, who jogged towards the infirmary.

            Starfire, Robin and Beast boy waited in the living room while Cyborg and Raven tended to Carmen's wounds.

            "I hope she is alright," Starfire said as she paced back and forth. Robin looked over at Beast boy, who was oddly quiet and thought out loud.

            "Yeah, me too,"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. R&R


	18. 18

I'm finally updating! I really didn't know how to do this chapter, but this is the best I gots!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Raven gently, but firmly wrapped Carmen's leg in bandages. After cleaning the blood and grim off of her leg one could see the extent of the injury. The skin had been scraped off her shin, like a cheese grader was used. How she was able to run with her leg so badly disoriented was beyond comprehension. Cyborg was silently getting some ointment out of the large cabinet. Carmen's other injuries were not of the same magnitude as her leg but attention was still needed.

            "Raven, help me flip her over. We gotta take a look at her back," they carefully flipped Carmen on her stomach. Cyborg cut the back of her shirt with surgery scissors, being careful not to cut her hair as he did so. A large bruise was forming on Carmen's back. It was that dark blue/purple color.  Cyborg rubbed the ointment on her back with as much gentleness as his robotic body allowed him to posses. He felt the deep rise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly. He smirked as he remembered how strong she was and had to be. Carmen was never babied much by her parents. If she got a cut or scraped her knee they would tell her clean it out, put a band-aid on it, and suck it up. If bones aren't broken and bleeding isn't fatal you were fine in her family.

            "Hey Cyborg, how long do you think she'll be unconscious?" Raven asked. Cyborg looked at the digital clock on the wall.

            "Oh about three hours, I guess. Hard telling' with her," He handed Raven more bandages. "Will you wrap her up? I need to find some stuff to clean out a couple of the deeper cuts," Cyborg turned and rummaged through the cabinets. Raven wrapped up Carmen's chest skillfully. First-aid was one of her best unpracticed talents. Then, she began to wonder. How did they just appear like that? Why does Slade want her so badly? Did Carmen have some kind of power? Cyborg walked over when she was finished and stuck a band-aid on the side of Carmen's face.

            "You think she'll only be out for that long? Kind of soon, don't you think?" Raven questioned. "I would guess about twelve hours at least,"

            "Like I said, it's hard tellin' with Carmen. She kind of a freak that way, among others, but she's cool. She always had to be strong back when we were kids because no one looked after her," Cyborg explained.

            "She didn't have any parents?" Raven cocked her head to one side in confusion.

            "Nah, she had parents, just not good ones, in my opinion. They had so many other kids, I guess Carmen was the ignored one eighty percent of the time," Cyborg paused. Should he tell what the other twenty percent was? He told her just about everything else.

            "What about the other twenty percent?" she asked. Cyborg put his hand on her sleeping head.

            "Two years before the accident, her parents were having…problems. They had so many kids, twelve to be exact, and her father became an alcoholic and had affairs with a couple other women. When her mother found out she took it out on the children that tried her patience. One night, her parents got in a big fight. Father drunk; mother in a tantrum. While they screamed at each other, Carmen mistakenly got in the way and became the punching bag. That became routine very quickly. If I ever invited her over to my house, she always begged to stay longer. After a month or so, the guest room became hers. Though, every now and then she had to return home."  Cyborg looked over at Raven. Her eyes cast down in thought. Absorbing the story just told.

            "I guess strength would be important to her," Raven finally said. Cyborg nodded slowly. Silently they slipped Carmen into a martial arts gi, generously donated by Robin, and carried her into Starfire's room.

            On the way down the hall, Cyborg held Carmen close to his titanium body. She was so small and peaceful. How she was able to survive in the index was puzzling. She had no access to food or water. All one could do in the index was float around like a zombie contemplating your thoughts and go slowly insane. Carmen stirred in his arms. Cyborg shifted her shoulders and opened Starfire's door, where she was preparing Carmen's bed.

            "Hey Star," Cyborg greeted. Starfire stood up quickly. Her eyes were full of her typical concern.

            "Cyborg, will Carmen be well soon? How badly was she injured?" Starfire asked. Cyborg lay Carmen on the mattress and pulled the blanket to her neck.

            "Not too bad, all things considered. She's tough Star. She'll be better by tomorrow, if not sooner." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks for letting her stay in your room by the way. That was awfully nice of you," Cyborg smiled at his teammate. Starfire sat on the edge on her own bed and smiled back.

            "It is no trouble. I always feel more comfortable when there's someone else sleeping in my room. Blackfire and I used to share a room when we were much younger. It makes me feel less alone," she explained. Carmen's eyes opened slightly, but closed again before they could take notice. She concentrated on the sounds of the voices around her. Aware, but sleeping. Focusing her senses on the voices she could determine who was there and how far they were from her. "I missed having my sister in my room when we grew older,"

            **_"Starfire. About six feet or so away. To my left."_**Carmen analyzed.

            "I understand. Thanks again Star. I'm sure Carmen feels the same way."

            **_"Victor. He's very close. He's near my head. Man, my back hurts," _**The sonic boom of thunder made the tower vibrate.

            "We are getting a lot of rain," Starfire said. Cyborg nodded and looked down at his sleeping friend. She moaned quietly and shifted onto her side.

**_            "That feels so much better,"_** Standing up; Cyborg walked over to the door and stretched his arms out.

            "Well, see you later Star. Take care of her for me," he said closing the door behind him. Carmen's brows furrowed.

            **_"Aw, Victor. Don't leave! Stay with me!" _**Starfire took a fleece blanket out of her closet and stretched it over Carmen's body.

            "You need to stay warm. On my planet when a person is injured they are kept warm and comfortable so they heal faster," Starfire said tucking the blanket over Carmen's shoulder. Then she took off her boots and lay on her bed to sleep. Carmen smiled and drifted into a dead sleep.

Cyborg entered his room down the hall. He noticed Carmen's bag on his desk.

            "I'll have to give that to her tomorrow," he made his mental note and lay down on his bed. Thinking of her as he fell into a light sleep.

            Carmen wandered in the tower halls with an unshakable feeling of dread. She heard the sounds of her newest friends scream out in pain on by one. The sounds echoed through out her mind. Her footsteps joined in with the horrific screams as she ran into the darkness, following the dreadful wails. Her breathing was heavy and slow compared to her running feet. The doors automatically opened as she came near. Carmen drew a sharp breath as she saw the scene. The living room area was a disaster. The couch was flipped over; the TV was knocked onto its face. The Titans were scattered on the floor, motionless. Glass littered the room from a shattered window, where a silhouette stood. The form of a girl, who appeared short and slim, stood in front of the broken window. Her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Rain poured down on her hidden face. As lightning struck, her eyes shined with in the shadowed body. Seemingly soulless eyes of piercing ice blue locked on to Carmen, as she stood there in shock. Suddenly there were no sounds at all. The pouring rain made no sound, nor did the sound of the cracking glass as the imposter approached. A blue light trailed along the floor, going up Carmen's body until it stopped at her forehead. Her eyes remained locked with the girl. Carmen's voice returned to her as the surrounding room warped out of shape into nothing but darkness.

            "Who are you?" Carmen asked as sweat ran down her face. The girl's eyes narrowed.

            "Lain," she replied as she pulled the trigger of the gun. The loud clap of thunder was heard through out the tower. Carmen shot up out of her nightmare covered in sweat, she looked around franticly. Relaxing only after she realized her surroundings. Starfire was deep asleep on the other side of the room. Carmen attempted to stand, but a jolt of pain came from her leg making her fall back onto her bed. She lifted her pantleg and examined the bandages, then stood once more, being more cautious. Quietly she slipped out of the room to search for her dearest friend. Leaning against the wall, Carmen made her way to Cyborg's room. The door opened and she peaked in. He wasn't there. On silent feet, she looked around his computerized room. Almost instantly, she noticed something out of place. Her old backpack! She hurried over and held it lovingly in her arms.

            "If he isn't here, he must be in the living room," Carmen thought out loud. Carrying her bag, she walked silently towards the living room, where Cyborg sat in front of the TV. He was watching some late night talk show when the power went off.

            "Aw man, that's the second time this week!" he mumbled. Carmen limped over to him. He was messing with the remote, not noticing her approach at all. She dropped her bag on the floor to get his attention. Quickly, Cyborg looked behind him. She smiled at his shocked expression. "Carmen, don't do that to me. You probably knocked ten years off my life. So, you felling better?" he asked.

            "Why are you up so late? Couldn't sleep?" Carmen leaned on the back of the couch.  

            "Nah, I was too worried about you to fall into a deep sleep. Course, I haven't been able to sleep well for about two weeks or so."

            "How come?"

            "I kept dreaming…about back then at…S.T.A.R. labs. When…" Cyborg stopped his sentence short when Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck.  

            "Don't say it," he felt her warm breath on the side of his neck. His breathing and heart rate accelerated.  "No more of that day," her eyes were hidden by her black and silver hair. "Victor, what was it you…wanted to tell me, back in the index?" Carmen released his neck and walked around the couch. Cyborg felt himself shiver slightly. She sat down beside him. Her dark blue eyes demanding to know.  They sat in silence for a while. He couldn't find his words. All of the 'what-ifs' kept entering his mind.

            "Do you…remember before the accident when…you said you had…special…feelings for me?" Cyborg stumbled over his words. He felt his face turn red. Carmen nodded. "Well…I…um, I…just wanna know…if you still have those same…feelings…for me. I understand if you…don't anymore," he choked out. He was sweating bullets now. His tongue was dry and he felt like fainting almost.

            "Did you think my feelings changed? Why?"

            "Well…we haven't seen each other in four years. I just thought…maybe…I," he couldn't phrase it at all. Carmen smirked inside. His face was amusingly beat red.

            **_"Silly Victor." _**She struggled to fight an urge inside, but in the end, she gave way. She sat up on her knees and put her hand on his shoulder to make him meet her eyes. "My feelings for you will never change. Never have, never will," Carmen let him absorb her words for about two seconds before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Raven had met Beast boy in the hall. They had both been awakened by the storm and headed down to the living room for some way to go back to sleep. Luckily, when the doors opened quietly, Raven spotted Cyborg and Carmen before Beast boy noticed. She quickly covered his eyes and mouth, before dragging him back down the hall way. (A/N: No one saw **_that_** coming)  Gagging Beast boy, Raven took a last glance and smiled before leaving.

            Cyborg had been completely taken by surprise. When their lips parted, neither spoke or left each other's gaze. Carmen herself had been some what surprised. She didn't know what to do next. Slowly her face began to turn red. Thinking of what to do, Carmen looked down at the floor. Cyborg cupped her chin and looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her back softly. She put her hands on his chest making it deeper and forced him down.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I really have nothing to say. R&R


	19. Her confession and His regret

Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I got bored. So pretend you never read the intermission thing. You should all thank Lord Beca for this update. She harassed me about it, via e-mail, and I gave up in the end. So read her story, tell **_HER_** to update, and give her a big thank you. (I'm doing this just to piss her off) :) This chapter may seem weird at first but have patience.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Her Confession

            I was walking with him, as I always did. The sun was high over head and would've been unbearable if not for a cool breeze. Victor's parents were scientists at S.T.A.R. labs, a wicked sweet place with lots of gadgets and gizmos they let visitors play with. We were both younger back then. Around fourteen or so. He was always very strong and able-bodied. I on the other hand was scrawny and only strong willed. Strong will power was one of many things we had in common.

            "Hey, you wanna get some ice cream?" he asked pointing to a small parlor.

            "What about your parents?" I asked.

            "My dad thinks sugar is some kind of evil plague and my mom's on a diet so we don't have to get them nothing," he walked in casually. I followed reluctantly.

            "That's not what I meant. Your dad won't like it if we're late," Victor pondered over which flavor he wanted.

            "We won't be late because we're not on a time limit. He asked us to come down not when to come down," He smile at me. "Now, come take your pick." After finishing our ice cream we continued down the sidewalk to S.T.A.R. labs. It was a strangely quiet walk.  I had told myself the night before that I was going to tell him. Tell him…of my feelings for him. Victor had always been my friend, we hardly ever argued about something. He was very easy to forgive. Not to mention that it was in my nature to let bygones be bygones. I had come to the conclusion that…I loved him. Maho May was at the corner, waving to boys as usual. She went to our school and was president of the gossip club. (Yeah we have a gossip club) She noticed us coming and waved.

            "Carmen! Victor! Hello!" Did I mention that she was blond? Victor moaned quietly. He didn't care much for her high-pitched voice and her need for gossip. I elbowed his arm.

            "Be nice. It's the weekend, she'll find someone else to pester soon," I giggled at his little 'but-I-don't-wanna' whine. Maho was sporting her extra short denim shorts and a baby blue halter top. Personally, I couldn't understand why anybody would want to wear something like that in public or at home for that matter. I'd ask my older sister later. Not to get off the subject, but my older sister was the only one in my family who seemed to care about me after my parents started fighting. I loved her name. Aneko was my big sister's name. Or just Anny for short. Anywho, back to Maho.

            "Yeah, be nice my foot. Don't let her come near me," Victor grabbed my shoulders and tried to hide behind me.

            "You really think that's going to work?" I asked slightly annoyed. He nudged me forward.

            "Keep walking," he peered over my shoulder. Maho put her hands on her hips.

            "Victor, are you trying to hide from me?" I did not like the tone of voice she said that in. Flattering herself like the prep she is. "You can be so cute!" she giggled. I thought I was going to explode!

             "He can be. We really need to get going Maho," I said, trying my hardest not to seem angry.

            "Hey Vic, what are you doing this Saturday?" she asked dreamy eyed. I clenched my fists.

**_"Oh, no you don't. Take a number princess!"_** I grabbed Victor's arm and pulled him in front of me. Quickly, I pushed him across the street. She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

            "Call me," she blew him a kiss. I stopped once we were on the other side. Victor sat down on a bench and pulled out the water bottle for a drink.

            "Thanks for the save," he offered me a drink, which I took great fully. The water was ice cold and refreshing. I handed the water bottle back to him and smiled. A flash of light caught my attention. A small boy with messy brown hair stood in front of us with a Polaroid camera.

            "Hi, I'm trying out photography. Do you want your picture?" he asked cutely.

            "Um, sure," he handed me the picture and smiled. Victor rubbed his eyes.

            "Gah, I see spots," he whined. I giggled at him. When the picture came into focus, Victor leaned over my shoulder to see. I was actually pretty good. I slipped the picture in my wallet and handed the kid a fifty cent piece.

            "Keep up the good work. You could be famous someday," I pulled Victor up on his feet and waved good bye to the young boy. He smiled and ran off with his prize.

            "Hey, why did you pay him for a picture you didn't ask for?" Victor asked. I looked back at the boy. He was taking and old Japanese couple's picture by a building.

            "That kid…has no home or family. I've seen him before. He digs through our trash sometimes and does errands for shop owners for money. I guess I feel sorry for him," I explained.

            "Oh." We walked in silence again. I knew I had to tell him.  Who knows, next time someone could ask him on a date and he'll accept. Then, he'll never know. We were almost at S.T.A.R. labs. I started to panic. My face started to get hot. The worst part of that moment was: he noticed. "Hey, you ok? Your face is all red. You sick or somethin'?"

            **_"You're clueless."_** I nodded despite the overwhelming pit in my stomach. **_"What if he says no? I might never be able to show my face for an eternity if not longer,"_** My thoughts were interrupted by his hand on my shoulder.

            "What's wrong?" his eyes were full of concern. "You can tell me," he smiled. I felt my hands shake and I struggled to keep my knees from giving way. What do I do? "Carmen?" I took a deep breath and met his eyes. I felt like I was looking over the edge of a cliff. The fear setting into my mind as I watched the waves crash against the wall of the cliff. I had to jump to reach a sanctuary Anny had described when she asked her current boyfriend out. Recalling what she had said reminded me how much I was like my sister. Emotional and understanding. I'm not too modest to admit that I have those qualities. My sister made everyone around her happy. I wanted people to be happy around me too. Unlike the hateful aura that really surrounded me. I tried my hardest to be understanding like her. She was my protector at home. Her hair short but like mine. Fine and black. I had to remember what she said.

            _"It's like a leap of faith. It sounds corny but that's what it's like. I saw an angry ocean below me. I was terrified. Then I noticed a light below the surface. Carmen that light was a beacon to me. When this happens to you look for the light. Don't let the fear overtake you so much that you miss it. It goes by fast. When you see the light…"_

"I…" my voice was soft and dry.

            _"you must jump. Hold your head high and jump,"_

"I love you."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

His Regret

            I didn't know what to say. That was so unexpected, so unlike her to be so direct. She always let people come to her. I understand now why she was so red faced and why she had grown protective of me around other girls.

            **"Now I get it! Geez, why do girls have to be so complicated sometimes?" **I understand now though. How hard it was for her to say those things. After all of that preparation she did I couldn't just say no. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. She shocked me so bad I couldn't speak at all.

            "Hey Victor, I'll let you sleep on it. I don't need an answer right now," she offered.  Her face was fire engine red. She was actually kind of cute the way she looked down at her feet. Carmen started walking down the sidewalk again. "Coming?" We walked across another street. Her eyes were focused on the ground, watching her feet walk. My eyes, on the other hand, kept wondering towards her. It's funny after someone confesses their deepest feelings for you how much you notice about their technique. Not funny Ha Ha, funny as in freaky. I realized then how much I cared for her. I wouldn't have been so taken if I didn't really care. I wonder if she knows that. Ever since I met Carmen way back when, we hadn't been apart for more than three days tops. We had the majority of our classes together and we went to the same house after school most of the time.

            **"Damnit, why can't I say anything?" **I had been so busy cursing myself I didn't notice how close we were to S.T.A.R. labs. The place was crawling with scientists and their computer geek assistances. I noticed my dad walking over to us, though I pretended not to.

            "Victor, there you are. You should've been here an hour ago!" he scolded. To tell you the honest truth I just tuned him out. I had many years of practice. Carmen had a unique talent of throwing people off track so they didn't realize something was wrong. I guess she was thinking so hard about her confession that she let her guard down. "Carmen's here too? Oh, are you alright?" she looked up confused. "Your face is red," Carmen merely smiled and said/lied.

            "It's really hot outside."

            **"How does she do that?!"** My dad bought her story and led us to the dimensional observation room. The place was enormous! All of the other labs seemed so twenty-first century compared to this.

            "Hey Carmen," Lisa Jones was the company's youngest scientist, only twenty-seven years old. She and Carmen were fast friends. Almost double in age, they still had a lot in common. Carmen walked over to her. As she left I sensed a certain relief fall over her. I understood. She was flushed and needed to cool down. Heck, I wanted to get away from me too, only to come back two seconds later and beat myself mercilessly. Lisa was letting Carmen look through a microscope. What ever it was made her gag.

            "That was gross," she complained. Lisa laughed at her. Apparently, I had stopped to stare at her and didn't notice. Until my dad came and tapped me on the head with a clipboard.

            "Quit daydreaming and come over here." As soon as he turned his back I made a face at him.

            **"I'll daydream if I want to!"** I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed. "Communist," I mumbled.

            "Dr. Stone, come take a look at this," a man called. My dad walked over and looked at the man's screen. While he was preoccupied, I wandered off. I noticed my mom talking with some of her colleagues.

            **"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her about what to do," **As I approached my mom, I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw this weird blob thing attack my mom! The thing turned towards me and moved with amazing speed. I saw Carmen running out of the corner of my eye. She ran in front of the creature to draw its attention. I worked, for the most part. It managed to split itself in two and attack us both. I reached out for her hand. All I needed was to touch her and I'd die happy. Unfortunately, I wasn't close enough. "Carmen!" I saw her disappear right before I blacked out.

            I regret not telling her back then of my feelings. I thought I had lost her forever. She was in her paradise and I was held back by my father's desperate means of keeping me alive. It was my only regret. But, everything's different now. Carmen came back to me and we're together. I won't let anything separate us now. I guess…better late then never.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I really hope you liked this chapter. I tried to keep everything in check and get this up as early as I could. Well, Bye-bye until Tuesday.


	20. though questions

Hi Everybody! I'm back from DC! It was so cool. So many different kinds of people. Anyway, back to the present. My last chapter was an explanatory chapter. Going into detail on Carmen's confession and Cyborg's regret.  Well, I hope you liked it. Now for my chapter 20! Wow…chapter 20…wow.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Carmen's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her face a few inches from the back of the couch. Lifting up her head she noticed the blue arm she had currently been using for a pillow. Looking over her shoulder, Carmen saw Cyborg sleeping peacefully. His right leg fell limply over the side of the couch. He snored quietly and let his arm fall off the couch as well. Carmen smiled at him. She looked for some means of getting off the couch with out having to climb over him. Being as careful as possible, Carmen lifted her right leg over the back of the couch and pulled herself up with her right arm. Shifting her hips, she managed to swing her lower body up on the back of the couch. Her upper body became the problem: her left arm was stuck under his.

            **_"Crap. I don't wanna wake him up,"_** Gripping the back of the couch with her legs she tried to lift his arm up. **_"Too heavy. Hmm…maybe,"_** Carmen ran the back of her finger slowly up and down the side of his face. Cyborg's brows furrowed and he reached up to scratch his face with a groan.  Carmen saw her opportunity and moved her arm. **_"Ha ha. Who has skills?"_** She swung her legs over the couch and landed quietly behind it.  Carmen walked over to the window for her morning routine. Her leg was miraculously healed most of the way, but it still hurt enough to prevent her to sit in lotus position. She sat in half lotus instead. Carmen only did half of her usual and walked towards the kitchen. Most of the time she rarely ate breakfast herself, but she'd be happy to make it for others. Finding all of the necessary ingredients, Carmen began to make her sister's giant lemon poppy seed muffins. It was the very least she could do for the Titans. They were being so kind to her. Even Robin was trying to be polite and hide his suspicion. Not like it worked, but he got points for trying. Carmen found five big muffing cups and made each of the Titans their own. Making a special one for Beast boy. **_"If he can transform into any animal he's probably a vegan," _**She opened the fridge for both the regular milk and the soy milk. After mixing the ingredients together she place all five in the oven. She set the oven on automatic turn off. The oven would turn itself off when the timer went off. Carmen stretched her arms out and walked back over to the couch. Looking down at her beloved, she smiled.

 "You're all mine now," she whispered. He was so cute when he slept. She walked around and lifted his falling leg back up onto the couch. It was too hard to lift with one hand, but she was capable with both. She held up his head as she sat down, then lay it down on her lap.  Carmen rested her hand on his forehead and sighed. So much was happening so fast. Only a few days ago she was still floating around in the index going slowly insane. Now, she was free, she met new friends, found a place she might be able to call home, and new foes had reveled themselves. The best part was finding Victor and being able to start where they had left off.  There were still several things in the shadows that only time would show. Why this Slade guy was after her, what her connection to the index was, and…Lain. What was her purpose?

            "Zoning out?" Carmen returned from her thoughts and looked down. Cyborg looked up at her and smiled.

            "Oh. I didn't notice you were awake. Sleep well?" she returned his smile.

            "Yeah. You make a good pillow," Cyborg stretched out his legs then let them fall limply down. 

            "You too," Carmen giggled slightly when Cyborg blushed.

            "Really?" he asked. Obviously he wasn't expecting an answer like that. Carmen merely nodded. Cyborg chuckled for a few moments before he busted out laughing. "You're so weird!" he continued.

            "A personal reminder of that is hardly necessary," she countered.

            "Yeah I know. I just find it weird that metal is considered comfortable to you. Course knowing you, you could probably find just about anything comfortable," Cyborg sat up and gazed in his love's enchanting eyes. He felt careless around her. Like, everything was easier, less painful, and more worth the effort. He had access to a paradise, no one else did. No one else would. He alone would know that feeling of sanctuary. Cyborg noticed a wonderful smell in the air. "You making somethin'?"  He looked over into the kitchen. Carmen stood up.

            "You'll know when they're done. I made one for you and each of the others. Get them out of the oven when they're done," she ordered. "Which way's the shower?" she asked. Cyborg stood up and walked towards the door.

            "This way."  He led her down the hallway to the door with the men's and woman's sign on it. "Towels. Soap n' stuff. Washer and dryer. You can use the shower and the washer at the same time," Cyborg explained.

            "Ok. Thanks," Carmen shut the door. Cyborg sighed and heard the oven timer go off. He ran back to the living room. All of the other Titans were huddled near the oven absorbing the scent of Carmen's surprise.

            "Hey Cy what are you making that smells so good?" Beast boy started drooling on Robin's head. sweatdrop

            "Yes. Oh please you must share with us your delightful smelling concoction," Starfire looked at Cyborg with puppy-dog eyes.

            "Actually. Carmen made them for us. Whatever they are," he explained. Robin shook BB's drool off of his head.

            "Carmen? How come?" he asked. Cyborg walked over and turned the timer off. He reached to turn off the oven, but it was on automatic turn off.

            "To show her gratitude most likely. It's the way she is," Cyborg took the five pans out of the oven and gasped. "She…she made muffins?" The other Titan's blinked. He examined each one with his eyes slowly. "I Call THIS ONE!" Cyborg grabbed the largest muffin and bolted over to the table. He nibbled on it quietly. The other all looked at him funny and took a muffin of their own. "Hey BB, the funny colored one is soy. So I'm guessing it's yours."

            "Oh. How she know I was a vegan?" Beast boy asked taking the muffin from its pan and walking over to the table to join Cyborg.

            "She's a logical thinker. Careful too," Cyborg took another nibble. "These are Anny's muffins. Oh, I love these. Must…make…last," he continued to eat slowly. Robin took a bite out of his own muffin and his eyes grew wide at the taste. It melted in his mouth like cotton candy almost. He grinned from ear to ear. Carmen was slightly suspicious but she knew how to make a muffin!

            "These are delightful beyond words! Where is Carmen? I wish to thank her for making us such a wonderful breakfast!" Starfire asked looking around. Cyborg looked up from his muffin.

            "She's in the shower. She'll be out in about an hour and a half I guess," he looked at the clock on the wall. Starfire pouted. A long silence passed between them. Raven broke the silence with a question that would only lead to more questions. More…complicated questions.

            "Who's Anny?" she turned to Cyborg. He looked up at her confused by the question. The other three Titan's watched in silence, looking from Raven to Cyborg and back. "You said earlier that these were Anny's muffins. Who's Anny?"

            "Oh. Carmen's sister. This is her recipe," Cyborg explained. Beast boy saw is moment of opportunity.

            "So…were you going out with Anny then?" he asked. Cyborg choked on his food. Beast boy grinned evilly. "So you **did **do out with Anny?" The other Titans watched from the other side of the table.

            "Why do you keep asking me questions like this? No, I never went out with Anny. She's five years older than me!" Cyborg yelled. Beast boy ducked and covered his head.

            "Oh," he squeaked. Cyborg glared at Beast boy, who looked down at the table. When Cyborg turned his attention back to his muffin Beast boy perked up again. "What about Carmen? You two seem to be digging each other anyway so…"

            "Man, didn't I already answer that question? I never went out with Carmen!"

            "Yeah sure, back then but what about now? You guys going out now?" BB had asked the question. All eyes were on Cyborg.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

That a tough question for a tough guy to answer.


	21. paradise

Ok, I have to go to camp the entire week after next week so I'll try to have at least two more chapters up by then. This chapter unparticular is mainly dialogue.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Cyborg was trapped. He didn't know what to say. Was he going out with Carmen now?

            **"That's a stupid question. No, she only kissed me last night and we fell asleep on the couch, but we're not going out. Stupid Beast boy, asking questions I can't answer," **His face turned red thinking about the night before.  Beast boy noticed and smirked.

            "Well, are you?" he asked. Cyborg remained silent. He couldn't give an answer because nothing had been made official between them. He'd like to say yes, but he didn't know. "Cyborg, you gonna answer or am I just gonna have to assume you are by the redness of you face?"

            "I plead the 5th," Now he didn't have to say anything. Beast boy's jaw dropped.

            "Hey that's not fair! But if you don't wanna say anything that means you are," Cyborg's face turned a deeper red.

            "No it doesn't! It means I don't have to answer your stupid questions!"

            "Don't have to or don't want to? Your face turned redder," BB countered.

            "I don't wanna, and redder's not even a word!" Cyborg yelled.

            "Well, why don't you wanna say anything?" Beast boy knew if he asked too many questions Cyborg would get confused and slip up.

            "'Cuz I don't know!" There was an awkward silence among them. **"Aw man, that was a bad move. (sigh) I give," **Robin, Starfire, and Raven watched with anticipation. How could Cyborg not know if he was dating Carmen or not? It was a simple question.

            "Dude, how can you not know? You either are or you're not," Beast boy was getting confused now. Cyborg gave up the fight. The whole thing was too complicated, and he was too embarrassed to explain it in front of all of them. Especially Starfire and Raven. He didn't know how the opposite gender thought. "Do you wanna go out with her?"

            "Can save this conversation for later?" Cyborg begged. Everything was going the wrong way. He loved Carmen, but he didn't want to admit it in front of the others. Not just yet anyway. Raven noticed the tension and stood up.

            "I need to mediate," she said. Starfire followed.

            "Allow me to join you. Carmen will not be out for a while yet," They exited for the roof. Both Robin and Beast boy moved closer to Cyborg.

            "Ok dude, they're gone. Back to the conversation. Do you want to go out with Carmen?" BB re-asked. Cyborg looked down at the table and fiddled his fingers. "'Cuz if you don't, I'll go out with her!" Wrong choice of words on BB's part. Cyborg glared at him. One thing you need to know about Cy: he's very protective of what's his. Especially Carmen. Even when they were just friends he'd knock out anyone's lights who dared to bother or hurt her.

            "Do and die Beast boy," he threatened. BB threw his arms up in self-defense. Robin's eyes grew wide. 

            "Easy, I was just kidding. I wouldn't steal Carmen from you. I can already tell that you wanna go out with her," he admitted. Cyborg's jaw dropped.

            "Then why were you asking me!?!"

            "I just wanted to hear it from you," Beast boy smiled. Robin felt he needed to join in the conversation now that Beast boy was pretty much done.

            "Does she know you like her?" he asked. Cyborg sighed. Now, Robin was going to bug him about this.

            "Yeah." He had to be careful with these kinds of questions. No one needed to assume the wrong thing.

            "Does she like you?" Robin asked.

            "Yeah, she told me she did four years ago before she 'disappeared'," Cyborg explained. He wouldn't go into details of what happened. Besides, Carmen asked him to forget about that…last night. Cyborg's face began to turn noticeably red.

            "You OK?" Robin asked. Cyborg was too lost in thought to listen. All he could focus on was Carmen. He had seen a different side of her the night before. She had never been one to be so intense. Carmen preferred to be calm and quiet most of the time. Cyborg bit his bottom lip as the butterflies came back, and he was only remembering.

            **"I wonder…what she thought. Is she thinking about all that too?"** He glanced over to the bathroom door.

            Behind it, Carmen was leaning against the wall in a bathrobe waiting for her clothes to dry. Playing memorized songs in her head she started to wonder. Were they really going out? Victor could be very predictable, but last night she hadn't expected for him to kiss her back. It made her blush thinking about it. She felt like they were flying away where no one was around. Just the two of them among the clouds in the wide open sky. In perfect bliss where they could enjoy each other's company with out interruption. But that was only wishful thinking. That couldn't keep one from dreaming though. They had actually experienced paradise like that. Back in the index when they listened to the music box. Carmen held onto her shoulders. She was so happy at that moment. He said that she was the most cherished gift he had.

            "Perhaps paradise isn't just a dream."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

This didn't turn out very well so feel free to flame if you want. I really liked the last chapter though…R&R


	22. 22

I'm not going to camp anymore due to lack of fundage. So there won't be a week gap in between later chapters.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Carmen walked slowly back to the living room. She was beginning to regret getting up so early. She yawned as she entered. Robin and Beast boy were playing a video game, while Cyborg was washing the muffin pans. Starfire and Raven were entering through a different door.

            "Hey guys, did you like the-," Her sentence was cut short by the embrace of Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy. She blinked twice. "I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

            "You make the BEST muffins!" Cyborg complimented, squeezing her shoulders slightly tighter.

            "I agree. Thank you so much. They were glorious!" Starfire smiled at her, not noticing Carmen's face was a wee bit blue. Beast boy clung to her knees and went dreamy-eyed remembering the muffins.

            "Dude…your muffins be gooood." Raven smiled and sat in her usual place to read her book. Robin got up from the couch and stood in front of Carmen.

            "Thanks for breakfast. You really didn't have to do that though," he scratched the back of his head. Carmen blinked then smiled sweetly. She had to give him credit for it. He was trying to be nice to her. Then, a thought turned in the back of her mind. Why didn't he trust her?

            "Of course I did. You all have been very kind to me. It's in my nature to repay my debts," Carmen explained. BB, Star, and Cyborg let her go and went back to what they were doing before. Leaving her and Robin to themselves. The wheels inside both of their heads were spinning frantically. **"What have I done to make me seem untrustworthy? Do I really look _that_ intimidating? Do I look intimidating at all for that matter?" **

            **"So, Carmen has to repay her debts huh? That could be useful information if I ever need it," **Robin made his mental note before smiling and walking back to the couch before Beast boy started the game without him. Carmen sat down and rested her head on the table. Cyborg dried off his hands and walked over to her.

            "You look tired," he sat across from her and smirked. Carmen moved her head upward to look up at him. She merely groaned and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's what you get for staying up late and getting up early. It doesn't work that way you know," He smiled. Carmen sighed sleepily. "You should go back to bed," Cyborg patted her head teasingly and waited for her reply. When it didn't come, he leaned over to get a better view of her face. She was asleep or at least appeared to be. Cyborg poked her shoulder. She opened one of her eyes half way and yawned. "Go to bed Carmen. Sleeping on _our_ table isn't exactly hygienic," Carmen stood up reluctantly and staggered to the door. "Don't stop to sleep in the hallway," Cyborg instructed. She looked back and smiled at him with her sleepy, half open eyes.

            "Right. That would be bad," she walked out the door, heading for Starfire's room. Cyborg watched her leave and continued to stare at the door for a moment after she was gone. Raven and Beast boy noticed.

            "Mm-hm," they grunted quietly in unison. All four of them stared at Cyborg. When he looked back at them, BB and Robin smirked, Starfire smiled from ear to ear, and Raven merely averted her eyes back to the pages of her book.

            "What?" He shrugged.

777777777

            Thoughts kept spinning in Carmen's head. She sat on her mattress and leaned against the wall. Nothing made sense. Was he always like that?

            **"Why doesn't Robin trust me?"** She looked to her side thinking. **"Well, he doesn't have to trust me, but he doesn't need to be so suspicious. If he and Victor are truly friends then Robin should know him well enough to know he wouldn't bring an untrustworthy person into their home like he did,"** Carmen brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. **"What's wrong with me? What did I do? I hope I don't hurt their friendship. Victor's always been protective of me, and if Robin doesn't like me there might be some problems,"** Resting her forehead on her knees, Carmen wondered if perhaps she should tell Victor of her thoughts, but thought better of it. **"If I tell Victor, then there _will_ be problems. That's the last thing I want to cause. Maybe I should ask Starfire or Raven. They know him well enough and they understand the feminine need of secrecy. What ever that may be,"** Then she got to thinking again. What of this Slade character? He was an enemy of the Titans, but knew of her somehow. It sent a chill down her spine remembering his foggy voice. He was a frightening person. His understanding of the human mind and how to manipulate it made him extremely dangerous. Carmen lay her head down on her pillow and sighed. Her mind was somewhat a spider web. Everything in it was linked to something else. That something was linked to another something and it just continued. She began to feel very alone and lost. Victor was with her but; there was only so much he could do to help. He himself was a very sensitive person, and could easily take something the wrong way. Carmen began to fiercely miss her older sister. Anny would know what to do. She always did. **"I wish you were here,"** Carmen felt her eyelids get heavy as she drifted to sleep once more.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sorry I would've made this longer but I'm not really in the mood to write at this moment and this chapter had to be up by Wed. morning. I did what Carmen did too. Staying up late and getting up early so doesn't work.


	23. memory lane

I'm eating noodles with chopsticks! ...'noodle' is a funny word…

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            The Titans stared at the screen while Raven typed on the keyboard for coordinates. Another emergency had been announced and they prepared to depart.

            "It's another robbery near Main Street. Looks like Slade's work," Raven determined. The wheels in Robin's head went into overdrive. Slade was starting up again.

            "Ok, Titans go!" The Titans ran for the door. Cyborg remembered what had happened last time and stopped.

            "Yo! Shouldn't someone stay here with Carmen?" he suggested. Robin's suspicions were growing and it wouldn't be safe to just leave Carmen here. It was true that last time he questioned his suspicions about Carmen when Slade attacked the tower and injured her, but how she healed so quickly was too unlikely for it to be luck.

            "You're right. Beast boy, stay here and watch Carmen," Robin ordered. Beast boy stood up straight and saluted. Robin, Raven, and Starfire ran out the doors, followed by Cyborg. He glanced at BB.

            "You have nothing to fear Cy. I'll protect her," he teased. Cyborg leaned in close.

"You better. 'Cuz if you don't I'll knock you so hard you won't know the difference between up and down," he warned. Beast boy smiled sheepishly. Cyborg ran to catch up with his teammates. Beast boy walked into the kitchen for a soda, then sat on the couch and watched cartoons.

            Twenty minutes later, seven soda cans were on the coffee table. Beast boy laughed at the TV, before stopping instantly.

            "Uh oh," He darted for the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door Carmen came around the corner heading for the living room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Carmen was confused when she entered the empty room.

            "Where'd everybody go?" looking around she remembered that she need some stuff of her own. "I'll just leave a note here and be on my way then," Carmen found her bag behind the couch where she left it and walked out the door. As the door closed behind her, Beast boy entered with a relieved look on his face. He had no idea Carmen was even awake.

            Down at the dock, she began to wonder how she was going to get across the river. Carmen sat on the edge of the dock, took off her shoes and swished her feet in the water. Letting the minnows nibble at her toes she sighed.

            "Aye there lassie don't look so gloomy on this here gorgeous day." Carmen looked up as and old fisherman waved at her from about twenty meters away.  She put her shoes back on and stood up.

            "Um, excuse me, but could you give me a lift to shore?" she called out to the old man. He started the motor of his skiff and rode up to the dock.

            "Course, hop in lass," he extended his hand out to her. Carmen dropped her bag in the small boat and took the man's hand as she stepped in. He started his motor again and headed for the pier. "So, you a Titan?"

            "Hm? Nah, I'm no Titan," she smiled. He man looked confused.

            "What's your name lassie?"

            "Carmen," The old man closed his eyes in thought.

            "Beautiful name. Matches perfectly with your soft voice, if you don't mind me saying so," Carmen raised an eyebrow. Seeing her expression the man spoke again. "Did ya know that your name is the Latin name for 'song'? In any case your name is a perfect match for you lassie,"

            "I didn't know that. What's your name?"

            "Oh, pardon my rudeness. Name's Sam Myles" He tipped his hat to Carmen. He slowed his boat to a stop as he entered the docks. "'Ere ya are lass," Sam helped Carmen onto the dock and handed her bag up to her.

            "Thank you for the ride Sam," she smiled down at him. He waved the thanks away.

            "It was no trouble lass. I wasn't catchin' nothin' anyway," Carmen waved as he drove away. She swung her bag over her shoulder and started for her old house.

            The walk there was full of old memories. She saw the candy store where she and Victor spent most of their money as small children. He loved the giant jawbreakers and the astro pops. Carmen giggled when she remembered how he lost four teeth biting into one of those. (AN: My dad lost some of his teeth that way) She leaned against the wall and searched her bag for some money. $4.57 was all she had, but plenty for what she wanted. She walked out of the candy store with two giant jawbreakers and three astro pops. Carmen unwrapped an astro pop and sucked on the tip of it. She walked pass the bench where she first admitted her love to Victor. So many places had so many memories, some good, some bad.

            "Hey there! I remember you," Carmen turned and looked down at a young boy with a camera hanging from around his neck. It was that little kid that took her and Victor picture four years ago! He looked so different. He was clean, looked well fed and looked happier too. She smiled at him. "You remember me? I took your picture a few years ago," he held up his camera.

            "I do remember you. Wow, you look quite grown up now. How have you been?"

            "Still takin' pictures. Want your picture taken?" the boy took aim with his camera.

            "I'd love to, but I have to get going," Carmen said sadly.

            "Oh, that's ok. I'll take someone else's picture. Tourist seasons coming soon. I make lots of money then," he smiled and skipped away.

            "Save your film," Carmen waved good bye. She continued her way down the side walk and saw an up coming bridge. It was her and Victor's bridge. She looked around their childhood playground and smiled. She missed those days. When everything was easy, and fair. Memories of laughter echoed off the walls. She remembered how he'd chase her under the bridge. Victor usually called a time-out to catch his breath. He was so cute back then! It was almost amazing how that cute little boy grew up into the strong man he was. Carmen sighed and left the bridge behind her. The path she walked on was one of the few roads that weren't paved. Those roads were usually forgotten and the only things that bordered them were people's backyard fences.

The walk was a lonely one. She was usually joined by Victor when she walked down the back roads. An odd crave began to stir inside Carmen's head and she quickened her pace faster, and faster until she was running at full-speed. Remembering to breathe right and to straighten her stride as she ran was slightly more difficult, but she managed. After her sprint, she ended up at her old house faster than she wanted. It was a good idea before, but now she was certain she wanted to go back into that house. Carmen unlatched the rusty lock on the backyard gate. The grass was greatly overgrown and the garden was a wild mess in need of weeding. The house itself looked terrible. The gray paint was peeling off and the sliding glass door was cracked. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she pulled open the door. Dead leaves littered the hard wood floor of the dinning room.  Dust and spider webs thrived.  The place was obviously abandoned. She walked into the living room. A window was broken and the TV was missing, along with the DVD player and VCR. Carmen walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. She jiggled the doorknob on her and Anny's room and it just fell off and rolled away. (sweatdrop) Carmen pushed open the door and looked in her room silently. She walked carefully, noticing the different coloration in the floor. She ran her fingers along the edge of the footboard of her bed. The dark blue comforter was dusty and had mouse poop on it like everything else.  She looked at the old filing cabinet and opened it up. Anny's clothes lay inside, most unfolded. They were preserved quite well in the metal cabinet. She walked into her older brothers' room and shook the stuff out of and old duffle bag. Carmen checked the inside the other pockets for mice or spiders just incase. Back in her room, Carmen looked over Anny's old clothes and stuffed them in the duffle bag. She began to wonder.

            **_"I wonder what happened to them. Where did they go?"_** She looked their closet. The clothes were all moth-eaten and moldy. Carmen reached up and for and old box. Kneeling on the floor she opened it up. Inside were several of her sister's necklaces and other things the two of them collected. Carmen opened up her backpack and put the box inside. She inspected her other siblings' rooms also. Her older brothers shared a room. The three of them often fought and fading lines on the carpet were still noticeable. They were such children. Carmen found her oldest brother's wrist rocket slingshot laying on the floor and looked it over. After their last encounter, Carmen was well aware that Slade could come after her again. Shoot someone in the forehead with a wrist rocket and it'll be David and Goliath all over again. Finding the metal pellets he used for ammo was enough from that room. Carmen passed her parents room completely. She entered her little sister's room. The four of them were all younger then ten the last time she knew.  Nothing worth taking in there. Her three younger brothers were different. Carmen did have a favorite little brother. His was only two years younger than her and was a big fan of Japanese weapons. She saw the set of swords he had in his room and stuff them in the duffle bag with her clothes. She also liked the six throwing knives he had. **_"I can always learn,"_** Carmen put the knives in her back pack and sighed.

            "I guess that's enough of this place," Carmen headed back down the stairs and out the sliding glass door.

            "Well, well, well. Looky here," Jinx stood confidently in the middle of the backyard. Carmen took out the wrist rocket and attacked the metal pellets onto the waist of her pants. She took aim on Jinx and fired. She dove on the ground to avoid the pellet. Carmen darted for the gate and ran down the ally way being closely followed by Slade's robot minions.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

That's all for chapter 23!


	24. first scuffle

I just finished watching this really creepy/confusing movie and now I feel all weird. The person who guesses what the movie was gets a prize.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Carmen ran as fast as she could, running from the robots that were closing in quickly. It was difficult to sprint with the duffle bag on her back. It made her off balance and turning sharply was next to impossible. She turned sharply to the right and the momentum from the bag made her stumble, subtracting any length of gain she might have gotten. Remembering what her track coach had told her prevented Carmen from looking back. Looking back slowed you down. She had to get out of the open if she stood any chase of escape. Carmen realized something and took a sharp right again. She slipped and fell completely. Noticing her approaching foe, she scrambled to her feet and ran for the park. It was only a paved road surrounded with tall leafy trees. The perfect place to hide from just about anything…and she knew the whole place by heart. Carmen ran across the narrow path and into the thick foliage. She hid behind a large tree and peered around the edge as slowly as possible. Holding her breath, she waited for her adversaries to come into view. She watched as five robots appeared on the path. Jinx ran onto the path shortly after. Carmen listened carefully, not even daring to make a sound.

            "Gr, she sure loves to play hide-and-seek. That's ok. So do I," Jinx gestured to the robots to fan out. Carmen inched away slowly on the balls of her feet, using her fingertips for balance. About fifty feet from where she was hiding before, was a giant tree pushed over enough for the roots to come out, making a type of cave under the tree roots. She crawled in as quietly as she could and set her bags down. Carmen took out the middle sized sword from her brother's set and readied her slingshot. She crawled over to the entrance to the cave and peered out slowly. She watched the shadows for any movement and listened for any sounds. To her left she heard Jinx mumbling to herself about mosquitoes. Carmen took her shoes off and crawled out of her safety. Kneeling behind a tree, Carmen took aim at Jinx's legs. A better idea popped into her head. She looked around and found a small rock. Carmen whipped the rock across the pathway. It rustled the leaves and alerted Jinx. Her back to Carmen she was very vulnerable. Carmen took aim once again and fired. Jinx crumbled down to the ground in pain when the metal pellet hit her in the back of the neck. Carmen moved quickly and quietly back to the cave and retrieved her bags. Slipping her shoes back on and her bags over her shoulders, Carmen unsheathed the short sword and ran down the pathway towards the tower.

7777777

            Back at the tower, Beast boy paced nervously. Carmen had disappeared! He looked everywhere for her. Now, Cyborg was going to kill him because he didn't do his job. He saw the Titans coming back from the windows. Beast boy began to panic. He ran in the kitchen to hide. He noticed the small piece of paper by the sink and the color drained from his face.

            "Hey there Beast boy," Robin waved looking around. He was expecting to see Carmen near by as well, but she wasn't there. Beast boy waved nervously. Cyborg entered after Robin, and BB let out a panicked cry.

            "Is Carmen still sleeping or something? She should've been up by now," Cyborg noticed Beast boy's nervousness. "What did you do?" BB handed him the piece of paper and dove under the table. Cyborg grabbed his foot before he could get too far. "What'd you do?! Just let her waltz out all by herself?!"

            "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't know she left! Honest!" Beast boy flailed his arms as Cyborg held him upside down.

            "Cyborg put Beast boy down. When did Carmen leave the tower?" Robin asked standing between the two of them. Beast boy rubbed his head after begin dropped.

            "I don't know. I went to check up on her an hour ago, because sleeping through the day is bad for you. When I opened the door she wasn't there. I searched the tower top to bottom and I just found that," He pointed to the note in Cyborg's hand. (AN: Yeah Lord Beca, sleeping through the day is bad for you.)

            "What's going on?" Raven asked confused.

            "Carmen left the tower and we don't know where she is," Robin informed. Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth.

            "We must go and look for her,"

            "Right, we'll fan out over the city and-"

            "No," Robin was interrupted by Cyborg who looked out the window. "I know where she went, and she knows someone's after her so she'll have her guard up. Carmen can fight well enough to defend herself if she's not taken by surprise. I have a feeling that she'll be Ok,"

7777777

            Carmen stopped at the docks. Panting, she looked around for her pursuers. When they didn't show themselves she sat on a bench to catch her breath. She rubbed her aching leg and wiped the sweat from her brow.

            "What do they want with me?" she asked out loud.

            "I want to see what powers you posses," Slade emerged from the shadows. Carmen stood up quickly and back away from him. She scanned the area with her eyes for a way to escape, but Slade was backing her towards the end of the dock. Carmen brought her sword up in defense. She didn't know how to use it well, but Slade didn't have to know that. "Now, now Carmen. I just want to talk to you."

            "Right, like last time?" she shifted her hands to get a better grip on the hilt. "I'm not defenseless you know,"

            "I'm well aware of that. What were you doing in that old house?" Slade asked, though he already knew the answer.

            "None of your business!" Carmen countered. What did he care? He was planning something. Slade's robot minions appeared all around her! Carmen's eyes shifted from one robot to another.

            "Don't you want to know what happened to your family Carmen? Don't you want to know why they abandoned their home with out bothering to look for you?"

            "W-what do you mean?"

            "I know a lot about you Carmen. I know more than you think. How your father would abuse you, the way you'd hide from him at your friend's house, and so much more. I know more about you than even you do. You forced yourself to be an understanding person so you could rid yourself of the daily pain you felt, and still feel," Slade's eyes narrowed as he smiled behind his mask. Carmen let her sword fall to the ground. "Well, do you want to know?" Slade asked.

            "Y-yes," Carmen whispered as her vision began to blur.

            "Then come with me. I'll tell you all you want to know," Slade outstretched his hand.

            "I do want to know," Carmen looked up at Slade with angry eyes. "but not from you!" a small portal opened beneath her feet and she fell into the index. The portal re-opened itself three feet above the tower beach. Carmen fell face first in the sand. She spit the sand out of her mouth and looked around confused. She looked behind her and saw the tower. Brushing the sand off of her clothes and out of her bangs, she headed for the entrance. She rode the elevator in silence. **_"Why didn't Victor tell me about my family? I'm sure he knew so why didn't he say anything?"_** The doors swooshed open and Carmen stood before an angry looking Cyborg.

            "Where have you been!? And how'd you get so dirty?" he scolded. Carmen was dirty. Her pants were grass-stained and she had dirt on her face and shoes.

            "I left a note. I wasn't planning on being gone this long," Cyborg held her note up to her face.

            "'Going to get stuff. Be back later' is not specific enough you know,"

            "I'm sorry," Carmen looked down at the floor. Cyborg looked at her face. Her eyes seemed angry or sad; the smile she wore was a fake one. A front she put on to hide her true feelings about something.

            "What's wrong?" He asked. She couldn't hide her emotions from him. She shook her head.

            "Nothing. I'm fine," Carmen walked towards the door.

            "Where're you going?"

            "I need to put this stuff away," she didn't even look back at him. The other Titan's switched confused or worried glances. Cyborg jogged after her.

            **"Is she mad at me?"** he wondered. He knocked on the door before opening it. Carmen was sitting cross-legged on her mattress sorting her clothes, her back to the door. "Yo, you mad at me or somethin'? What's the matter?"

            "Do I have a reason to be mad at you?" she didn't take her eyes off her work. Cyborg looked at her concerned. "Nothing's the matter,"

            **"She is mad at me,"** he walked over and sat beside her on the floor. She didn't even look his way. "Come on, don't be like that. Why are you mad?" Carmen furrowed her brows.

            "I'm not mad!" she yelled.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

This isn't really the best place to stop. But I need to get this chapter up before Lord Beca leaves for Ohio. R&R


	25. 25

Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm going through something weird so forgive me if I say something odd.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Cyborg was in shock. Carmen had never yelled at him like that before. Never. Why was she so angry? What happened to her? Carmen looked shocked as well. She shook her head and looked down at her bag. Her guilty conscience slapped her in the face. Starfire, Robin, Raven and Beast boy peered in the room quietly. They had heard Carmen yell and came to see what was up. Cyborg scooted closer and placed his hand on top of hers.

            "I can't fix anything if you don't tell me what's wrong." Carmen kept her eyes down.

            "Nothing's wrong," her voice was quiet and was full of regret. She didn't mean to yell at him, it just came out. Cyborg slid his fingers in the palm of her hand.

            "You're a bad liar. You know you can't hide that stuff from me," Carmen looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was right. She couldn't hide _anything_ from him. Carmen gripped his fingers.

            "You never told me my family skipped town," she said quietly. "Did you know?" Cyborg looked down at his feet.

            "Yeah, I knew," Carmen felt the anger starting to flow throughout her body again. "Sorry I didn't say anything, but there was too much happening at once and the subject never came up,"

            "I guess not," she felt like an ignorant little girl. Victor wouldn't deliberately keep something that important from her. The other Titans watch silently as the scene unfolded. Raven and Starfire looked at each other and nodded. Raven used her powers and placed Robin and Beast boy in bubbles while Starfire closed the door as quietly as she could. They understood that Carmen and Cyborg needed alone-time to talk. "So, what happened to them?" Carmen held onto Cyborg's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They were leaning against the wall at the foot of Carmen's bed.

            "Well to be blunt, your father, James and Mark are in jail. Derek owns his own computer business down state. Tony and Kevin live with your Aunt May. Molly, Fehn and Nicole ran away from their foster parents, but I think Fehn was found last year. Can't say as I know what happened to your mom though," Carmen blinked.

            "Wow. You're quite informative," she paused for a moment. "What about Anny?" Cyborg looked into her wanting eyes. Anny was the one who took care of Carmen. So he saved her for last.

            "Anny lives on one of the new chains islands near Australia. Last I heard she worked at a bookstore," Carmen didn't reply. Her eyes were dazed and started to tear up, but she held them back.

            "Anny always wanted to live in Australia," she sighed. "I miss her,"  

            "Yeah, I know you do," They remained silent for a while recollecting everything that happened to them. "Hey Carmen,"

            "Hm?"

            "There's a movie playing this Saturday. It's an action/comedy type movie. Wanna go see it?" Cyborg blushed slightly when Carmen giggled.

            "What? Like a date?" His blushing intensified. Carmen looked up at him a smiled.

            "Well, yeah. I guess," he scratched the back of his neck. This was some what easier than what he expected it to be.

            "Ok, sounds like fun," Beast boy managed to escape Starfire and Raven. He was crouched on the floor with his ear pressed against the door. Cyborg noticed his shadow under the door and opened it quickly. He looked down at BB angrily. Beast boy smiled sheepishly and bolted down the hallway. Cyborg glared at him when he peered around the corner. Beast boy ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

            "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I know his is unbearably short, but (thinks of excuse)… (Couldn't find one) that's life. Oh congrats to Tsunami-dono for guessing the correct movie. R&R


	26. birth of Lain

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated lately. I went camping from Friday to Monday and when I come back my computer has a virus! But I'm back now to bring you chapter 26.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Slade watched the videos his nano spy robots had taken of Carmen over the past few days. He needed to know all he could about her if he wished to have her on his side. So far he noticed the relationship that had developed between her and Cyborg. That was problem one. Cyborg could be possible…motivation. On the other hand, the Titans were all close friends and would do anything to prevent that from happening. Slade sighed and turned his attention back to the screen. The picture was dark, but he could make out three people.

            "Cyborg…um…how…much do you know about Carmen?" Robin's voice was heard from the monitor speakers. Slade interlocked his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

            **"This could be interesting,"**

            "Just about everything there is, why?"

            "I just feel like something's wrong. I had this same feeling when we first met Terra and well…"

            "What, you don't trust her?" The tone in Cyborg's voice had become more irritated then before.

            "Well…no, not really-" Slade paused the video and stood up. He walked over to his mainframe computer and searched the database for the history and profile of Carmen Nash. The screen uploaded quickly. Front view and side view pictures of Carmen were to the right with her profile (that she filled out herself for a thing at school) on the left.

_            Name: Carmen Ann Nash_

_            Date of Birth: September 23_

_            Current age: 14_

            _Height: 5' (and still growing)_

_            Weight: 99lbs 5oz_

_             Hair color: Jet black _(A/N: make a note that it's her TRUE hair color w/o the dye job)

_            Eye color: Midnight blue_

_            Blood type: O_

_            Social status: umm…the freak, I guess. (some hate me, some love me)_

_            Hobbies: shopping, skating, soccer, track, and beating Victor at stuff! ._

_            Talents: the arts (singing, drawing, writing) freaking people out with strange claims (ex. "__Bologna__ is false advertising because the way it's spelled sounds nothing like the way its said.") and…beating Victor at stuff! LOL_

_            Pet peeves: Math in general tends to irritate me. Those mean preppy people (you know who you are), when people mispronounce their words, the common jerk, and pudding with skin. (ewww)_

            "Well, that wasn't as uninformative as I thought it would be," Slade typed in a password for Carmen's past relationships. "Let's see parents, siblings, Aunt and Uncle, Victor Stone. Or Cyborg as he's called now," He double clicked on Victor Stone, who's profile came up immediately. As he read through the information there was a knock at his door. "Yes?"

            "It's just me," Terra poked her blonde head in. Slade closed the database and looked back at his apprentice.

            "Ah, come in Terra. I was expecting you," Slade walked across the room and sat in his chair. Terra followed and stood before him. "Well, how are things going with the latest project?"

            "They say she'll be ready in about ten minutes,"

            "Good. Very Good. Well, let's go welcome your new partner into the world," Slade stood up and headed down the hall to the laboratory, closely followed by Terra. They walked in silence for a while, but the thoughtful look on his apprentices face, Slade spoke up. "What seems to be troubling you?"

            "Huh? Oh, I was just wondering why we need Carmen anymore, don't we have her power now?" A good question for an apprentice to ask the Master.

            "Carmen is still a very vital key in our victory. Powers like hers, and yours even, can't be possessed by genetic codes. Like your power, Carmen comes from her spirit, and spirits can't be copied. Understand?"

            "I think so," Slade and Terra walked into the lab. The room would've been very dark, but the several bright monitors circling the surrounding wall lit the room up. A team of scientists in white lab coats and goggles bowed when Slade entered. 

            "Well, is she ready?" he asked. A lean man with thinning hair approached Slade.

            "We're running some medical tests now. It's best to make sure she can live outside with out the air tank; also there was some minor difficulty in making an exact copy,"

            "What sort of difficulties?" Slade narrowed his eyes.

            "Well sir, we've tried numerous tests but the subject's eye color won't turn the dark blue you asked for. Every time it returns to an icy blue instead, sir" the man cringed expecting a punishment for failure.

            "Is that so?" Slade walked to the center of the room and peered into the large subject tube. A girl with long black hair with silver bangs and tips slept inside. Status monitors showing her breathing regulations and heartbeat. "Good." Terra and the man switched confused glances.

            "I don't understand, sir," he man cocked his head to one side.

            "A spirit has already begun to develop within her. A strong one too. Terra come over here," Obediently, Terra walked over to her Master. "Training your partner is your next lesson Terra. I will help you if you need me, but her training will be your responsibly," 

            "Ok, I'll try my best," A monitor to their left began to beep loudly while the screen blinked brightly. A woman rushed over and typed frantically on the keyboard.

            "All medical tests complete. Subject 0972 ready for awakening procedures. Drain the liquid chamber," The green liquid inside the tube slowly drained and the girl sat on the bottom. Her head fell limply when she lost all of the support the liquid. Two of the scientists that were standing by removed the breathing mask and draped a large towel over her body. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked around at her surroundings.

            "Welcome into the world, Lain," Slade smiled behind his mask when the girl looked up at him with her icy blue eyes.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I wonder what he's planning. (Laughs evilly inside because I know and you don't! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)    


	27. 27

Hey everyone! Don't go into shock now, yes I AM alive still. Just to make something perfectly clear: Carmen's profile in the last chapter was four years out of date, so she's 18 and 5'4". Ok? Ok.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            It had been twenty-eight hours since Lain was awakened into the 'real world'.  She was fully dressed and was showed her own room. Terra stayed with her the whole time trying to get her to speak, mainly small talk. As time went by Terra became weary and doubtful that Lain even knew how to speak or react to anything. Rubbing her eyes, Terra stood up and went to get Slade. He said he would help. She looked back at Lain, who was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. Her icy blue eyes were completely focused on Terra's movement. Kind of creepy really.

            "Um, I'm going to go get Slade. Ok Lain? I'll be right back," Lain said nothing in response. Her wolf-like eyes sent a shiver up Terra's spine and back down again. After closing the door behind her, Terra made her way for Slade's quarters. She knocked three times and waited.

            "Yes?"

            "I need your help with Lain, um, sir," Terra poked her head in. Slade was seated at a desk looking over files and motioned her to come in.

            "What's the problem?" He asked, setting the files down to face his apprentice. Terra approached, slightly timidly, towards her master.

            "I can't get her to talk. I've been nice to her but she hasn't said a word. It's like she doesn't understand,"

            "Which is perfectly natural. Lain doesn't know anything beyond her own thoughts. We predicted something like this," Slade paused and closed his eyes in thought. "Bring her here. I have something that may help," Terra bowed before she exited. She hurried back to Lain's room down the hall. She opened the door quickly with the understanding that Slade did not like to be kept waiting.

            "I'm back Lain. Lain?" Terra looked around the room, but she couldn't see Lain anywhere. The sound of the door shutting behind her made Terra jump. (AN: it's fun to scare my cat like that.) She spun around to see Lain standing in front of the door with her hands cupped together. "Don't do that. What were you doing behind the door?" She opened up her hands to reveal a tiny gray moth. It walked across the palm of Lain's hand before it fluttered away. "Oh, well, Slade wants to see you Lain. Come on," Terra walked out the door and glanced behind her to make sure Lain was following. They walked down the hall silently. Terra knocked three times and waited for Slade to call her in. She looked behind at Lain, who was busy looking around the hallway.

            "Come in Terra," She opened the door and grabbed Lain by the wrist leading her in. Slade sat in his chair as he watched Terra approach with Lain closely following. "Hello Lain. I'm glad you're here," Lain met his eyes when he began to speak to her. "I have something for you Lain. Come," Slade stood up and walked over to his desk. Lain glanced at Terra, who motioned her to follow. She walked over to Slade and stood a few feet behind him. "Come closer child. I'm not going to bite you," Lain stood by Slade's side and waited for her next instructions. "Lain, you are going to become one of my elite fighters. I plan to make you my second strongest. My first is Terra," Slade gestured in the direction of his apprentice, who smiled. "My second will be you," He waited for that to sink in. "Unfortunately, communication is a very important key required in that position. I think you can understand what we're saying, but we can't hear your thoughts Lain. You remain silent to use. Nod if you understand," Lain looked down in thought, before she realized and nodded. "Good. Terra you need to see this too," Obediently, Terra walked over and stood beside Lain. "Now, what I have here is a special communication band. This will enable you to reply using your thoughts," The device was rather thin for its description. The light shone off its sliver structure brilliantly. Slade slid the band under Lain's bangs and secured behind her head at the top of her neck. (A/N: I don't know the scientific name and neither does my mom)

            "Does it work?" Terra asked. Lain touched the band on her head. Slade waited anxiously for Lain to 'speak'. The bands creation was a long and expensive one.

            "How do you take it off?" Lain asked. Her lips didn't move but her voice was heard. (A/N: Think of Mewtwo) Lain's 'voice' was quiet and lethargic in a way. Slade smiled beneath his mask. The device worked! He moved Lain's hand along the band.

            "There's a small sensor here that will unlatch the band if pressure is applied. The same concept if you want to secure it again," Slade informed.

            "Oh." Lain took the band off and put it back on.

            "Now Lain, you and Terra are going to be partners in my plans so you must learn to cooperate and trust each other. There are three other members who will be assisting you from time to time. You'll meet them later. Terra was going to be the one to train you combat wise, but our time is too limited and you need to pass a successful course test before the end of the day. We're going to take a small short cut and down load fighting skills into your brain. Your body was designed for it before hand, so I think you'll do just fine," Slade walked over to the door. "Follow me," The three of them walked down the hallway to a large room. It was quite similar to the laboratory where Lain was born, but the equipment was different and the lighting was brighter. In the center of the room was a large cylinder-type container. Giant wires were attached to the top of the cylinder to the wall. The scientists bowed when Slade entered.

            "Master Slade," a middle-aged woman with short brown hair approached and bowed. "Everything is ready, as you requested,"

            "Excellent. Lain, this is the one who designed your communication band," The woman smiled at Lain.

            "Hello," Lain said quietly.

            "I'm glad the device is working for you. This way please," They walked pass the many scientists and stood before the container. "This is the down loader. Lain, please step inside." Lain looked back at Terra, who looked up at Slade. He nodded. Lain stepped inside of the down loader, reluctantly. The doors closed quickly. Terra looked up at Slade again.

            "Will she be ok?"

            "She'll be find Terra. The machine has been tested previously," The woman sat down at a computer connected to the down loader.

            "Well sir, what style do you what her to learn?" Slade looked at his apprentice.

            "Since you don't get to train her like I said before you get to pick her style Terra," She blinked.

            "Oh, um, I don't know. Kung fu?" Terra said sheepishly. The woman typed franticly on the keyboard.

            "Kung fu it is then," Inside the down loader, Lain began to get nervous. The down loader began to hum deeply as a circular ring moved up and down, scanning Lain's body structure on the monitor of the woman's computer. She put a headset on. "Lain, a helmet will be coming down momentarily. I need you to stand up-right and completely still,"

            "Ok," she replied. Sure enough, a helmet came down over her entire head. Lain felt a certain tugging feeling inside of her mind as the Kung fu fighting style was down loaded into her brain, movement were memorized by her muscles. Outside the down loader the woman took off her head set.

            "She be ready in one hour, sir," she smiled confidently.

            "Good," Slade replied. "I want the training course ready before hand. Also, I what the HIVE present. They need to meet the new recruit as well,"

            "Yes, sir," the woman bowed respectfully. Slade walked out of the room. Terra jogged to catch up with him.

            "So, that's it. In an hour she'll know Kung fu?" Terra asked concerned.

            "She'll know the basics. After that she'll accompany you on some missions to gain more experience. Eventually, she'll be ready to be your full-time partner," he explained.

            "Oh. I know we need Carmen, but how will we get her to side with us? From the files you've shown me, she's pretty close to the Titans already. Cyborg especially, he won't let her go with out a fight,"

            "You're quite right Terra, but you missed something. Not all of the Titans approve of Carmen, and that conflict will be the seed for a very deep cut of betrayal. Lain is our trump card. We'll need her to be ready when the time to strike comes," Slade narrowed his eyes as they walked down the hall.

 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

There I finally got my chapter 27 up. This was very difficult to complete because my brain was fix on other fandoms. Just a question:

Which chapter have you liked the best so far? Personally.


	28. first date part1: radio songs

 I'm listening to the radio right now so they are too. :P Italic is the radio

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            Cyborg turned up the volume as one of his favorite songs came on the radio. He glanced over to the passenger side of the T-car. Carmen bobbed her head to the beat watching the scenery go by. Hanging her hand out the window, she looked over at him and smiled. He saw her eyes sparkled through her dark sunglasses. He averted his eyes back on the road. It was only nine in the morning, but there was still plenty of traffic to watch out for.

            "You think they'll be mad?" she asked. Cyborg thought about what they had done. Basically they left the tower as quiet as possible around eight forty-five, leaving a note for the others. You could probably call it 'sneaking out' if you wanted to. It was a perfectly good note. Short, but descriptive:

            'We went to a movie. Be back after 8 pm. Call if you need us. –Cy'

            "Robin's probably going to be tweaked, but he'll deal. Don't worry about it," he reassured. Carmen played with the radio until she heard the familiar sound of her favorite country station. "Oh come on," The previous song had just finished and the next song began to play.

_(1)Mud grips-white tip_

_Cigar stickin' outta my face_

_Earnheardt racing sticker on the window_

_Banged up fender_

"Oh I like this song!" she exclaimed. "What are we going to do before the movie?"

            "Hadn't really thought about it. Just drive around until we find something I guess," Cyborg stopped at a red light. Carmen looked out the window in thought.

            "Hmm? What to do, what to do?" she mumbled. "I know!" Cyborg turned his attention to her. "Let's go to the beach! Please," Carmen let her sunglasses fall down her nose revealing her big blue puppy-dog eyes.

            "Ok fine. Just...stop looking at me like that," he pushed her glasses back up to cover up her eyes. The light turned green and he took a left. "What exactly are we going to do at the beach?" Carmen gave him a tipsy grin.

            "What do you usually do at a beach?" Cyborg parked the T-car near the short, but beaten path that lead down to the beach.

            "Um, swim?" They unbuckled and sat in the car of a moment.

            "Feels too cold for that, but I haven't been to the beach in so long," Carmen got out of the car and walked over to the other side while Cyborg also got out. "Can we leave the radio on?" she asked casually. He reached back into the car through the open window absentmindedly and turned the radio back on.

_(2)So she can't go out tonight again_

_Her sister's sick, she's got to baby-sit_

_Yeah that sounds like a pretty good excuse_

_Now you didn't hear any of this from me_

_But things aren't always what they seem_

_Brace yourself; this may come as a shock to you…_

Carmen walked ahead down the pathway. (A/N: Mmmmm…strawberries is goooood) It was shaded by tall, skinny trees and large ferns. Cyborg walked behind her and memories of the last time they came down this path when they were small children began to flood into his mind. He saw the little girl she used to be running down the pathway laughing. Her large eyes looked back at him confused.

            "What is it?" the little girl asked. Cyborg snapped out of his day-dream to see Carmen looking at him funny. He shook his head.

            "Nothing,"

            "You're so weird," She looked around the beach, but saw no one. "That's strange," Cyborg stumbled off the path.

            "Not really. It's September if you didn't know," Carmen stared blankly at him. She looked out at the water then down at her shoes. She looked around the empty beach again.

            "Oh," She sat down on the warm sand and took off her shoes and socks. "Come sit with me," She smiled at him sweetly. The radio was still heard from where they were sitting. Carmen laid back and watched the clouds move slowly over the wide blue sky.

_(3) She put him out _

_Like the burning end of a __midnight__ cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night…_

_            "…he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. He finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger and the strength he had to get up off his knees…" _Carmen closed her eyes and sang along with the radio. _"we found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said 'I'll love her 'till I die.' And when we buried him beneath the willow the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Lalala lala lalala lala la,"_ Cyborg sat and listened to her sing. Her soft voice seemed to echo through out his mind and memories. This was quite the interesting first date…

…they just sat on the beach the whole morning listening to radio songs.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Don't panic people that's not the end of their date. I just want to be cruel and drag it out a little. You know torture ya a wee bit.

Although, all of my friends are gone. Tsunami-dono is in Japan, Lord Beca, Firox, SHelby, and Jelina are at band camp. (I know all those people personally) Snot fair.

1 Trace Atkins: Ruff and Ready

2 Terri Clark: Girls Lie Too

3 Brad Paisley: Whiskey Lullaby


	29. first date part2

Hi everybody! I hope you liked the first part of Carmen and Cyborg's date. Just a heads up, I'm not going to make villains or that other crap ruin their first big date. The reason being is that their relationship must grow so the obstacles up ahead will be more dramatic! See what I make them sacrifice to please you people. I hope you're proud!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The warm mid-day sun beat down on Cyborg's face as he lay sleeping in the soft sand. The sound of waves soothed his mind as they crashed against the shore. Passing clouds cast their shadows over him as they moved across the sky. (A/N: I'm eating a banana )

"Victor, there's a bird sitting on you," Cyborg opened his eyes slightly and came face to face with a seagull. He screamed and flailed his arms. The bird flew away in a hurry. Cyborg tried to keep from hyperventilating as Carmen burst out laughing.

"Geez Carmen it wasn't funny!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. That bird's been sitting there for the past twenty minutes," Carmen smiled. "Look it," She held up her binder that showed a sketch of him sleeping with a seagull on his chest.

"Where's my head?" Cyborg asked pointing at the picture.

"Well, you wouldn't quit moving so I gave up and drew it buried in the sand," She explained casually. There was a short pause between them. Carmen looked out into the ocean. "The ocean was really hard to draw too. Water NEVER stops moving,"

"Duh," Cyborg looked at the digital clock in his arm as Carmen giggled at her own childish-ness. (A/N: Does that work?) 4:48pm. "Wow, we've been here a long time,"

"That's ok. There's no rush is there?" She smiled at him sweetly. He looked at her then gazed out to the ocean.

"Nah, I guess not," Carmen stood up and pulled Cyborg to his feet as well. "Let's get going anyway. I'm starvin'" He said walking back to the T-car. He glanced behind to make sure she was following. Carmen just stood where she was staring back at him. They stared silently at each other not saying a word. Cyborg didn't know what to do or what to say. Why was she just standing there? Carmen brushed the bangs from her eyes and smiled. She walked pass him up the pathway. Cyborg stood where he was slightly dumbfounded. **"What the heck was that?" **He was confused in a way, but for some reason he was disappointed that their little moment had ended.

"Hey! You comin' or not?" Carmen called from the top of the hill. (A/N: It's two minutes after midnight!) When he got to the top Carmen was leaning against the T-car with her hands in the pockets of her sweater looking down at her feet. Cyborg opened the passenger door for her and motioned her in sarcastically. She smiled and got inside. "Can I drive?" She asked as he got in his own side. Cyborg merely laughed at her when he started to pull away from the curb.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Back at the tower…

Robin's flipping through the channels out of boredom. His mind on the same subject as his comrades': Cyborg and Carmen's date. Starfire was pestering Raven by wondering out loud about them.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know. Ask them yourself when they come back," Raven mumbled from behind her book. Beast boy entered the living room when the alarm went off. Robin found the disturbance on the computer.

"There's another robbery at the south bank. Raven; see if you can guess who it is. I'm gonna call Cyborg," Beast boy snatched the communicator from his hand. "Hey!"

"Dude! You can't call Cy now," Starfire stood behind BB.

"Yes Robin. Their merriment can not be interrupted. What they are partaking in is a very important to their futures. If we disrupt that we could jeopardized their very happiness! As their friends we cannot do that!"

"It's mediocre. We can handle it without him. Don't be so insensitive," Everyone looked at Raven slightly amazed/stunned. **"I did NOT just say that,"**

"Ok fine. We'll do it without him. Titans, Go!"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ok. I'm going to stop there. Not the best place, but my laptop's batteries are running low and it's 12:42 so…G'NIGHT!


	30. first date part3: awkwardness

Redone with more…feel.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The theater was packed full of people when Cyborg and Carmen entered. They were gawked at for a moment when they walked in the glass doors. Apparently, in Carmen's mind, Saturday was national date night. She felt a jolt of awkwardness when some of the people whispered to one another while looking at them. She felt their stares. Was it weird to them to see Cyborg and some girl _together? _Why? Why did everything feel strange all of the sudden? He's still the same person, but only on the inside. Carmen willed the feeling away. She would not let those people ruin her happiness. Victor Stone was all she needed in the world…but he wasn't Victor Stone any more. He was Cyborg the Teen Titan. Not just her childhood friend and classmate.

**_"I guess this would seem weird from an outsider's point of view. But, they don't know anything,"_** She trailed behind him to the ticket counter.

"Two tickets please," Cyborg asked politely. The guy at the register had dark greasy hair. He hunched over his shoulders and acne had lay siege to his face.

"Sorry, this movie is sold out," he said. Cyborg expression turned to disbelief.

"Aw come on. You serious?"

"Yes sir," Cyborg turned to Carmen who was ignoring all of the stares by looking at a movie poster.

"What now?" he asked disappointed. She looked over her shoulder.

"Let's just see a different one," Cy shrugged and got two tickets for a remake of an old horror movie. They sat towards the back as the lights dimmed and the movie began. Within twenty minutes into the movie Carmen had fallen asleep, resting her head on Cyborg's shoulder. He looked down at her and wondered.

**"How can she fall asleep during a horror movie?" **He shrugged the thought away noticing how cute she was when she was sleeping. Like the little kid she was at heart. Her inner child was probably around seven years old. He heard distressed screams from the movie and looked up to see some possessed chick pulling the intestines out of a screaming guy's mouth. "Ewww," He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

After the whole dissection scene the movie got boring and Cyborg found himself starting to drift off into a light sleep. He didn't dream of anything. Which was a first seeing is how every time he slept he had nightmares about the past. He began to sense people stirring around him. He opened his eyes and saw the people leaving. Cyborg looked to Carmen's seat but she wasn't there. Confused he looked behind him, but saw no one.

"Carmen?" He felt someone blow on the back of his neck. He spun around and came within inches of Carmen's nose. Cyborg jumped back in shock as she laughed. "Man, I hate it when you do that!"

"I know, but the look on your face is so funny I can't help it," she countered. He smiled and nudged her to the side. "I guess we better go huh?" She said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, but I got to so you one more thing before we go back to the tower," He said getting up. Carmen raised an eyebrow and followed him.

They drove through about halfway of a suburb when they stopped at a stop sign. They noticed a vehicle pulling out of a driveway then stopping on a dime. A girl with short brown hair looked up at her mother from the backseat.

"Mom! Mom what's wrong?" She asked nervously. The woman was looking out her window.

"Look, my tulips are popping up. Hi tulips!" the woman waved to the little buds out in front of their house. They started to drive out again. The girl looked at her mother with that 'you did not just do that' look.

"Great now those people at the stop sign think you're crazy," The girl sat back in her seat slightly embarrassed. Cyborg and Carmen just watched them drive away.

"That was that same lady from before," Cyborg said pointing at the car as it drove further down. (A/N: It's the same lady from chapter 6. Remember?)

"What lady?"

"Ah, nothing," They drove on until they reached a fence near the old city park. The place was rundown and totally ignored after the new park was made. Cyborg parked along side the road. He popped the trunk and pulled out a tarp. It covered the T-car completely and made it look like a messed-up ghetto car. Carmen looked at him funny. "What?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Where to now?" Cyborg lifted her up to the top of the fence.

"Up and over," he instructed. Carmen grabbed the edge and swung her legs over the top one at a time before dropping down to the ground. Cyborg looked around and followed after her. He grabbed her hand. "This way," He led her through the thick foliage to a path that looked as if it hadn't been use for years. They walked down the path for a few minutes. Carmen looked around and noticed an old wooden playground. It was overgrown with plants and moss grew on the play equipment. The rusty swings creaked in the wind. The place was so eerie it sent shivers down her spine.

"Where are we?" she asked nervously. Cyborg didn't look back at her.

"This is what's left of the old city park. It was abandoned because they made the new park so much better. Kinda disappointing really," he paused. "I think this is where my parents played as kids,"

"Oh," she looked around some more. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. We're almost there," Cyborg moved a couple large ferns out of the way. "Here we are," Carmen stepped around him and gasped at what she saw. It was an old fountain area. The stone was covered with moss similar to the playground. The stone was water stained and had a musty smell to it. The fountain it's self was broken at the top. Rain water had gathered in the bowl of the fountain like a small pond. There were four stone benches placed at the corners. The whole place had a beautiful ancient look to it. The area was concealed by thick trees and ferns. A lot of bugs flew around the place. "What do you think?" Cyborg asked coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful," she said looking up at him.

"Wait 'till you see this," Cyborg turned his light on low and flashed it twice. One by one the little bugs began to blink blue, green, and purple. Carmen gasped again at the sight. There were dozens of the fireflies. "Pretty cool huh? I don't know why some of 'em are blue and purple, but I think they're cool," Cyborg sat down on the nearest bench and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. Carmen didn't say a word. "You like it?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna cry," she said at last. Confused, Cyborg shifted his head to look at her face. "This place is beautiful beyond words," she looked at him eye to eye. The glow of the fire flies reflected off their faces. They were in an awkward silence, not daring to speak. Her face was somewhat blank but in her eyes shown the passion and desire he shared as well. He leaned in and kissed her. Like lightning, every emotion save love, happiness, and anxiety retreated from their souls as the sheer power of their kiss was felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her down on the bench. He gently kissed her forehead, eyelids, and nose. They both began to breathe heavily from the ecstasy. Cyborg nuzzled her jaw and kissed her neck sending waves of pleasure up her spine. He ran his fingertips up and down the side of her body slowly. Carmen brought Cyborg's head back up and kissed him roughly. Which he responded to eagerly. Sadly all good things must come to an end. Cy's communicator beeped.

"Hey Cy can you hear me? Cy," Beast boy's voice was heard ending their little…moment. Cyborg sat up and answered.

"Yeah, I hear you,"

"Dude, where are you guys?!"

"Vandalizing private property," he answered casually.

"What?!?"

"I'm kidding. We're on our way back. Geez, don't throw a hissy fit," Cyborg said as he hung up. **"You little green…pest!"** Cy looked over at Carmen. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Her face was as red as a crayon.

"We should get going," She stood up and began to walk for the place where they'd entered. Cyborg grabbed her wrist before she got too far. He was sweating bullets as he stood up. He pulled her closer and held her there.

"I'm sorry. That…didn't turn out to well,"

"Didn't it?" She smiled up at him sweetly. Holding on to his arm, she started to walk back. "Let's go," They walked out of the park, hopped the fence, and started up the T-car. After putting Cy's tarp back in the trunk. The drive back to the tower was a silent one, but the emotions could be felt between them. Carmen watched the scenery go by outside her window. She sighed when the tower came into sight. Everything was perfect…it just ended too soon.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Whoo! I hope that was good enough for you people. You know who you are.


	31. Another on it's way

Ok people, here's the thing: this is the last chapter of this story. Now, before you freak out and say 'OMG she can't just end it like that!' I **_WILL_** make a second part to this story. I just can't stand leaving the story that so many people loved unfinished. So I'm going to finish it. I plan on starting the sequel in January so look out for it.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Carmen woke up unprovoked from her slumber. It took her a moment to notice her new surroundings. The Titans had put together a room just for her while she and Cyborg were out for the day. Her bed was a large cubby-hole in the far wall. There was a small shelf at the foot with some books Raven didn't have room for on her shelves and given to her. On top of the shelf was a green laptop that Beast boy had picked out at the mall for her. I was a very kind gesture. The room itself was slightly smaller than the other Titans' rooms, but it was perfect for her. The walls were painted a navy blue ceiling and the bottom half of the walls were patted with purple fabric. On the right wall was a tall antique dresser. The wood was smooth, polished, and a dark color. Similar to the music box she had given Cyborg so many years ago. There was a simple coffee table in the center of the room, a drawing desk with a head lamp on the left wall, and a pupazon (sp) chair near the head of her bed. She had a shaggy indigo carpet that complimented the walls. Inside her cubby-hole bed, the walls were decorated with a few funny Megatokyo posters that Starfire obviously picked out. There was also a framed picture of all of the Titans hanging above the shelf.

Carmen kicked the covers off and walked barefoot out of her room. For some odd reason she wondered the tower for an hour and ended up on the roof. The stars were so bright, which was strange because of the city lights. She folded her arms as a chilly wind blew by. She regretted not grabbing a coat or something. Shorts, a tanktop, and bare feet are not the kind of clothes one should wear at night in the middle of September. Carmen sat down on the cold cement and stared out into the distance. The night sky mixed with the black water at the horizon. Wrapping her arms around her knees for warmth she started to hum a tune that suddenly popped into her head.

_Gleaming stars_

_Sewn in the night sky_

_Staring down at me_

_What do you see?_

_Can you see me?_

_Gleaming stars_

_Can you hear it?_

_The voice that sings my songs to me_

_My songs it sings_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Gleaming stars_

_What do you feel?_

_Can you feel this warmth inside of me?_

_Can you feel?_

_Can you feel this fire that burns inside of me?_

_Oh, how it burns_

_Gleaming stars_

_I ask you how_

_Can you see it?_

_Can you hear it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Do you even understand how I am changing?_

_I am changing_

_I am changing_

_I am changing so dramatically…_

_Gleaming stars_

_My dear stars_

_My beautiful stars…_

_It frightens me_

_Oh, how it frightens me_

Carmen sighed and smiled. That song would have to go in her binder. Another cold wind blew the loose scrunchy out of her hair. She swung around to make sure it didn't blow away.

"You can catch your death out here you know," Raven picked up the scrunchy that stopped at her feet and handed it to Carmen.

"Thanks. I think I'll live. I never got sick much as a kid," She smiled at Raven, who had seated herself beside her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing out here?" Raven asked. Carmen merely shrugged.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep,"

"I never did ask you how your date went. Everything go well?" Raven brought her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

"Very well. Thanks for asking. Our movie was sold out but we went to another one,"

"What was it about?"

"Umm, I think it was a horror movie remake. I didn't see much of it," Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"I fell asleep," Carmen blushed at her own goof-ballness. Raven sighed.

"You're so lucky," She said looking out at the black water. It reminded her of herself. It was just so dark.

"How so?" Carmen asked turning to her.

"I want what you have," Raven continued to stare at the black water. Carmen's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Why Raven, I didn't know you felt about him like that," Raven turned her head quickly as some of the water exploded.

"NO NO NO! Not that! I want the kind of relationship the two of you share. Not him," she retaliated

"Oh I see. Don't loose hope in finding something like that Raven," Carmen smiled so genuinely. Just being around her made everything seem hopeful. "Someone will come, and they'll be just for you,"

"I'll remember that. Thanks Carmen,"

"No problem," The sky was starting to lighten up at the horizon. The wind blew past them stingingly cold.

"I think I'm starting to become hypothermic. Let's go back inside," Raven said standing up.

"Good idea," Carmen stood up as well and looked out at the rising sun. "A day has gone and returned, and another one is on its way,"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ok that's my chapter 31 and the final chapter of Rain's Lullaby. I just came up with her new song and I hope you enjoyed it. R&R

Please visit my bio for important links. Pics of Carmen can be seen at the deviantart link.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Because I'm a nice person here's a small cut of the sequel.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

…Lain jumped back, creating distance between herself and Carmen. Her blaster drawn and ready to fire, she took aim at her closing opponent. Carmen ran straight for Lain. Powered by anger, she would not let Lain get away with the way she hurt Raven. Lain fired multiple shots but none hit their direct target. Carmen dodged like she was liquid. Her training had paid off tremendously. She dove into the index and jumped out of it behind Lain. With anger in her eyes and the adrenaline in her veins she launched a direct punch into Lain's face. She flew back a good five feet and slid on her back.

"I won't let you hurt my friends again!" She yelled. Then, something inside her began to burn. Carmen grabbed her sides and collapse to her knees in pain. Lain leaned up and her eyes shot open in surprise. The four Titans, Terra, and the HIVE turned their attention to Carmen and Lain.

"Carmen, what's wrong?!" Robin yelled across the warehouse. Sweat was dripping off Carmen's face and tears poured out of her clenched eyes.

"Something…inside…It…burns," Lain jumped to her feet and sprinted over to Terra.

"We have to go, NOW!" She grabbed Terra's wrist and ran for the nearest window. Carmen gritted her teeth in the agony of her sudden pain.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I bet you can't wait for the actual story.


End file.
